olvidate de mi
by alma de titan
Summary: -¡Desearía que me olvidaras y dejaras en paz!- fue una de las tantas crueles frases que le pronuncio a Bridgette, pero... ¿que pasaría si el destino cumple su deseo? ahora, siendo ignorado por la franco-china, se encontrara en situaciones nunca antes vistas e intentara hacer algo para que lo ame o lo deje completamente. Félix X Bridgette
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, producidos por Jeremy Zag y compañía.**

**La historia es un producto de mi cabecita sin fines de lucro. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**OLVÍDATE DE MÍ**

**Prólogo **

-¡He dicho que no!-el estridente grito seguido de un golpe sordo sobre la mesa, fue el único bullicio que se presentó en la biblioteca estudiantil del François-Dupont, Félix Agreste era conocido por frialdad, paciencia y ser directo con todo; aunque su tranquilidad y madurez era incorruptible, aquella jovencita de coletas era algo que ni el mismísimo Agreste podía controlar.

Desde hacía 2 años la chica, declarándose una empedernida enamorada por él, lo seguía como un chicle, un vil insecto al que aplastar; aunque su frialdad y desinterés era una estrategia para alejarla, hasta ahora había sido en vano.

El joven había tratado de mil maneras quitársela de encima, desde ignorarla, fingir que no era nadie, no dirigirle la palabra, ser directo con ella y rechazarle cada propuesta o cita; cada vez más cruel que la anterior, pero tan sólo lograba atraerle más, y aunque en algún momento se le paso por la mente hacer lo opuesto a lo que hacía... Lo meditó seriamente, tal vez eso ocasionaría el apego total de la muchacha, pero estudiar en la misma clase no era de ayuda, sentir su mirada constante sobre su nuca en clases, porque si, todos esos 2 años la chica se sentó detrás de él, y para rematar, lo seguía inclusive en sus sesiones de fotos al aire libre... Pero hoy... Hoy lo había sacado de sus cabales, desde que llegó al colegio y hasta el momento la chica insistía con unos famosos boletos para el teatro, sin dejarle un respiro ni para ir al baño, porque la "valiente" o muy tonta chica, lo esperaba incluso fuera del baño. Esto y el hecho que ya terminadas las clases lo siguiera en su zona de confort y tranquilidad, elevando así su ira interna, provocando algo peor que las ulceras... Inestabilidad emocional...

-Pero Félix...-las palabras de la chica eran suaves y un tanto trémulas, "ocultaba" su rostro con ese par de tickets rosas, tratando de "esquivar" esa ira desbordante

-¡Félix nada!-tomó aquellos boletos que la chica enseñaba y los hizo trizas en sus narices-¡Vete! ¡Olvídame! ¡Desaparece! ¡Maldigo el día en que apareciste en mi vida! ¡Desearía que me olvidaras y dejaras en paz!-escupió encolerizado cerca del rostro de la joven para luego retirarse.

Bridgette Dupain-Cheng se quedó breves momentos asimilando aquello, aunque Félix siempre había sido grosero y frio, hasta ahora, lo había visto de tal manera que aun, lejos de su vista, la hacía temblar de temor

-Bridgette...-la dulce voz de su amiga, una vez comprobado que no había nadie alrededor, la saco de su trance. Tikki, su kwami de la suerte, la miraba preocupada-Por favor no llores-hasta ahora que lo decía, pudo notar unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, no sabía si era a causa del temor o del corazón roto, tal vez ambos, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue limpiar sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y sonreírle a su compañera para tranquilizarla

-Descuida Tikki...-sonrió lo mejor que pudo y trago saliva, un taco se hacía en su garganta pero trataba de alivianar el ambiente, miró al suelo por inercia las boletas para el estreno de la nueva obra de teatro, cuya mesada de 2 meses y trabajo en la cafetería de sus padres durante 3 fines de semana, y una fila a las 2 de la mañana para lograr alcanzar los mejores asientos, tan sólo para que el disfrutara la función... Yacían destrozados en el suelo, suspiró fuertemente y recogió cada trozo, lo guardo en su cuaderno de diseño; ya nada se podría hacer por eso

-Lo siento Bri, si no te hubiera aconsejado que no te dieras por vencida tal vez...-las palabras de la pequeña kwami quedaron en el aire, su mirada se detonaba triste y culpable

-Oh vamos Tikki no fue tu culpa, ya sabes cómo es Félix... Al fin de cuentas fui yo la que me sobrepase con mi insistencia, no tienes la culpa de nada-alzó el pequeño mentón de la criatura y sonrió con sinceridad, logrando levantar el ánimo de la criatura mágica.

Cerró alegre su cuaderno y lo guardo en su mochila, por los boletos ya no se podía hacer nada y lo que menos quería hacer era preocupar más a Tikki, y tal vez preocupar a sus padres, la conocían, si la veían triste o llorando lograría una gran preocupación en ambos y quería evitarlo

Salió de la solitaria edificación, aunque llevara impregnada una sonrisa su mente divagaba en los últimos acontecimientos... Tal vez el chico tenia razón, tal vez si se había sobrepasado con su insistencia, o tal vez era momento de darse y darle un respiro al asunto, pero, aunque su amor por él fuera tan grande, de seguro era momento de dejar el tema a un lado y dar tiempo y concentración a sus diseños, a los exámenes futuros o buscar un hobby... Tal vez el de ser una motociclista y andar por todo el país...

Rió ante sus pensamientos desdeñosos y saludó alegre a sus padres, esa última locura de su mente había logrado levemente olvidar el tema central de su tristeza

Una vez en su habitación, se acomodó sobre su cama, mirando al techo ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? su compañera de pelea la veía un tanto intranquila, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que veía su portadora concentrada en la nada

Bridgette divagaba en sus pensamientos ¿qué hacer? Se repetia por enésima vez, tal vez, o mejor dicho, tenía que pedirle una disculpa a Félix por lo acontecido y proponerse (aunque eso sería lo más difícil de hacer) a olvidarlo o menguar su amor y darle un respiro

Suspiró, Tikki la veía un tanto preocupada, pocas veces la hallaba en una situación de concentración absoluta (a excepción de los diseños) y verla sumida en sus pensamientos era un tanto alarmante

Sonrió, no debía preocupar a la pequeña kwami roja con tonterías como el amor. Al ver como su compañera menguaba su cara de preocupación, se decidió en sentarse sobre la cama y hacer algo para distraerlas

-Oye Tikki... Que tal... ¡Si hacemos una merienda!-dijo con su típica alegría, provocando tranquilidad en la pequeña kwami

-¡Claro Bridgette! ¡Seria fantástico!-dijo volando sobre su cabeza jovial

-¡Hecho! tu busca un mantel de cuadros y yo voy por la comida, ¡haremos una merienda especial en el tejado!-la pequeña mariquita cubrió con sus manos su boca riendo y luego abrazo la mejilla de su portadora, verdaderamente le alegraba verla nuevamente animada, y estaba decidida que al menos, en el resto de día que quedaba, la haría muy feliz

Bridgette bajó a la cocina satisfecha, al menos con la merienda, y un rato con su pequeña amiga, podría menguar el dolor en su corazón y alejar los malos ratos a su pequeña kwami

Tomó dos refrescos de naranja, unas galletas, dos trozos de pastel de chocolate, platos y cubiertos; acomodó todo con sumo cuidado sobre sus brazos, y procuro, en lo más posible, no tropezar; su mente, aunque intentaba lo más posible en dispersas sus pensamientos en otro tema, en medio de su soledad no pudo evitar pensar en él, sus palabras y el dolor que sentía

¿Olvidarlo? tal vez debía intentarlo, debía proponérselo y grabarlo en su mente como fuego, eso es lo que necesitaba, olvidarlo, olvidarlo completamente, como su misión imposible próximamente posible.

Estaba tan concentrada en las mil y un maneras de olvidarse del chico, que no notó en que momento resbaló de la última escalinata de su habitación, y mucho menos notó cuando el grito estridente de su kwami se presenció al escuchar el fuerte estruendo de platos quebrándose. Su pequeño cuerpo yacía inerte al final de las escaleras, con un golpe en la frente y una fina línea de sangre recorriendo por esta.

**Hola de nuevo mis amadísimos lectores, aquí Alma de Titán reportándose con una nueva locura, esta pareja en particular me gusta mucho, tienen ese no sé qué que me gusta Espero que les haya gustado.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, críticas y opiniones, todo será bien recibido porque me ayuda a mejorar como escritora.**

**Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán **


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Félix?

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc.**

**La historia es un producto de mi cabecita sin fines de lucro. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**OLVÍDATE DE MÍ**

**CAPÍTULO 1: ¿FÉLIX? **

Bridgette abrió sus ojos lentamente, la luz de la lámpara le hizo parpadear varias veces, tratando de adaptar sus ojos al medio. Miró a su alrededor desorientada, se sorprendió al verse en batola y en el hospital

-¿Pero qué...?- se levantó con brusquedad, su cabeza dolía y esto la hizo volver a su posición inicial

-¿Dónde rayos estoy?-preguntó a la nada

-¡Bridgette!-ese llamado y algo tomando su mejilla la hizo sentirse más tranquila

-Tikki-llamó la chica; la kwami se separó de ella y la miró-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-el pequeño ser la miró

-¡Oh Bridgette! te caíste de las escaleras y te golpeaste la cabeza con la maceta que había al final de estas. Fue tanto el estruendo, que tu madre subió preocupada y llamó a la ambulancia, yo en cambio, me mantuve oculta en su bolso de mano; cuando tuve oportunidad me escabullí a tu habitación-explicó rápidamente la kwami de la buena suerte

-¿Y cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?-preguntó un poco preocupada

-Dos días-

-¿¡Dos días!?-su grito fue tan estridente, que llamó la atención de una enfermera que pasaba por ahí

-¿Señorita?-llamó la enfermera, entrando preocupada a la estancia-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Eh...si...sólo estoy impresionada, es todo-Explicó rápidamente, agradeciendo que Tikki lograra esconderse

-Bueno señorita, llamaré al doctor encargado, por favor no haga movimientos bruscos hasta que el médico llegue ¿entendido?-la chica sonrió grandemente y asintió con fuerza.

Suspiró una vez cerró la puerta, permitiéndole a la kwami aparecer

-Esa estuvo cerca-dijo el pequeño ser

-Sí, pero sígueme contando... ¿Qué ha pasado durante estos dos días?-

Tikki no sabía por dónde empezar. La llegada de la ambulancia, sus padres o las visitas de sus amigos; aunque tuvieran mucho tiempo hasta que llegara el doctor y le dieran el alta, no quería llegar a la parte, donde tendría que confesarle que Félix jamás apareció. Tal vez eso lo omitiría a menos que ella llegase a preguntar.

Sus padres y Tikki sentían una extraña armonía una vez arribaron a la panadería

El tenerla allí sana y salva era algo que los alegraba en gran manera, y aunque apenas eran las 6:30 pm, Bridgette sentía un gran cansancio y mucho sueño

-Es por los medicamentos-le explicó la señora Dupain, quejándose abiertamente en el taxi

Cuando la acomodaron en su cuarto, después de una sopa ligera de pollo y un jugo de naranja, pudo sentir como su estómago se lo agradecía; inclusive Tikki, que durante esos dos días no pudo alimentarse, debido a la preocupación que sintió por la chica

Suspiró fuertemente y se arropó, ya mañana sería un nuevo día y su pensado, aunque el médico le hubiera dicho que se lo tomara con calma, era asistir a sus clases normalmente

-Hasta mañana Tikki-se despidió la chica

-Hasta mañana Bridgette-respondió.

Tikki la observo en la penumbra, aunque los exámenes médicos demostraran normalidad en la chica; la pequeña kwami no podía evitar pensar que algo no andaba bien. Suspiró frustrada, tal vez sólo se lo estaba imaginando, y sólo estaba armando una tormenta en un vaso con agua

Para esa mañana, los Dupain-Cheng pudieron sentirse gustosos al escuchar el revuelo que en la habitación de la chica se hallaba; eso era música para sus oídos

-¡Voy tarde! ¡Voy tarde!-se quejó al llegar con sus padres, tomando su cereal como en una maratón

-Vamos hija, come despacio, ya hablamos con el director y por esta semana podrás llegar un poco tarde-le dijo su madre, provocando en la joven un poco más de tranquilidad, permitiéndose saborear su desayuno más tranquila.

Se despidió de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla, dándose el gusto de caminar despacio hasta su clase, no había prisa según sus padres, y les tomaría palabra para no preocuparlos, conociendo su torpeza legendaria, prefería evitar nuevos inconvenientes que pudieran afectarle, no sólo como Bridgette, sino como Ladybug.

Abrió la puerta del salón, siendo recibida gustosa por su profesora de turno, la señorita Bustier, que, siendo conocedora de su situación, la recibió sin problema alguno.

Pasó saludando a Nino y mirando un poco apenada al rubio, siguiendo su camino hasta su asiento, dando una que otra voleada de mano a sus otros amigos, que de seguro, en el receso la llenarían de preguntas que no llegaría a responder por completo

-Chica ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó su amiga Alya, una vez estuvo acomodada a su lado

-Bien, nada del otro mundo, sólo un golpe en la cabeza, pero ya estoy mejor-sonrió

-Me alegra-respondió la morena con sinceridad

-Pero... Hay algo que me aqueja-dijo, alarmando a su amiga-No es nada malo... Es sólo que... Me apena haberme perdido la presentación del chico nuevo-Alya la miro desorientada, tratando de descifrar a lo que se refería

-¿Qué?-preguntó, no captando las palabras de la de coletas

-Sí, el chico nuevo...-señaló lo más disimuladamente al frente, al chico rubio

-¿Félix?-pregunto dudosa

-Oh ¿se llama Félix?-dijo incrédula y emocionada. Esto estaba alarmando a la futura reportera

-Si... Félix Agreste, el chico frio y cruel que siempre anda en traje oscuro, ese Félix Agreste, el modelo, hijo del diseñador más aclamado de París, Gabriel Agreste-

-Alya no hables así de las personas; uno, que vista elegante no lo hace malo; y dos, no sabía que el hijo de Gabriel Agreste estudiaría con nosotros-la castaña se levantó de golpe, mirándola muy seria

-Señorita Bustier...-llamó-Creo que hay que llevar a Bridgette al hospital-

-¿Te pasa algo Bridgette?-preguntó preocupada, acercándose al lugar

-Por favor señorita Bustier, no se preocupe, Alya exagera-la azabache negó con sus manos un poco apenada-Que no conozca a Félix Agreste no quiere decir que haya algo malo conmigo-profesó

Los presentes la miraron boquiabiertos y un tanto pálidos

-¿Félix... Agreste?-preguntó Caline

-Sí, el chico nuevo-pronunció un tanto apenada, evitando mirar hacia el chico rubio, que según ella, apenas había llegado al lugar

-Alya, ayúdala a empacar sus cosas, yo llamaré a sus padres y avisare al director-la morena asintió decidida; tomó la mochila de la joven mientras esta la miraba desorientada

_"¿Qué diablos les estaba pasando? "Pensó_

-A ver si entendí... ¿Ella conoce o no a Félix Agreste?-preguntó el médico encargado del caso

-/ ¡No! ¡Sí!/-gritaron al unísono la azabache y la morena

-Entonces...-reiteró el hombre con su mano

-No, no lo conozco-se quejó la chica de coletas

-Sí, si lo conoce, ha estado estudiando con nosotros durante dos años, siempre se sienta en el primer puesto delante de nosotras... ¡Bridgette está enamorada de él!-exclamó, sintiéndose culpable de revelar eso delante de los padres de la joven, y de un completo extraño

-Mmm... Entiendo-dijo el hombre, anotando algo en su libreta-Dígame señorita, tiene conocimiento de la última vez que la joven interactuó con el muchacho-la morena se lo pensó un poco

-El viernes... ¡Si! sabía que Brid le volvería a insistir a Félix de ir al teatro con ella, había conseguido boletos para su obra favorita en unos lugares VIP... Recuerdo que le desee suerte al final de las clases, de ahí no supe nada, hasta que fui avisada por sus padres que estaba en el hospital-El hombre la miró y siguió anotando

-Pues según mi suposición, algo traumático ocurrió con ese joven en el lapsus de tiempo antes del golpe, su mente, al recibir el impacto y mientras procesaba los recuerdos o información; su cerebro, separó todo recuerdo de este chico Agreste y lo ocultó, en explicación simple, lo sello en un baúl mental, impidiéndole recordar todo lo referente al chico-explicó el hombre

-¿Y eso afectara en la vida de nuestra pequeña?-habló el gran hombre, tomando las manos de su esposa

-Oh no, el cerebro sólo "elimino" todo lo referente a Félix Agreste, habrán ciertas cosas que serán borrosas para ella, claro, donde esté involucrado el joven, pero, si no presenta ningún fallo a su personalidad, y no ha olvidado a nadie más, no le afectara e nada, claro, hay que estar pendiente, si su cerebro procesa y guarda información normalmente, pero de eso no más-

Los Dupain-Cheng y la joven Césaire miraron con cierto alivio al doctor, aunque una parte de ellos sentían pena por el chico olvidado; a Alya le alegraba en cierta parte que lo olvidara, su amor enfermizo la llevaría a vivir un sufrimiento constante, pero ahora, libre de todo recuerdo sobre el chico, podría vivir más plenamente y tal vez enamorarse de alguien más digno de ella

-¿Ella lo recordara algún día?-las palabras salieron de su boca, conforme que lo pensaba

-Es poco probable, ha habido casos de pacientes que han perdido la memoria, ya sean recuerdos específicos o traumáticos; en muchos se ha ocasionado una doble personalidad que el mismo paciente no nota, en otras se presenta la distorsión de hechos, y en otros el olvido total de estos. En algunas ocasiones el paciente no siente necesidad de recuperar estos, ya que el cerebro se ha encargado de rellenar a su gusto ciertos sucesos. Por la convivencia con el chico, puede ir recuperando sus recuerdos de a poco, aunque como digo, es poco probable, y hasta ahora, como veo a la señorita Dupain-Cheng, su cerebro sólo ha olvidado al muchacho y no presenta otro trastorno. Pero si ven algo anormal, no olviden venir inmediatamente al hospital. Si el chico desea ser recordado, podría aconsejarle ciertas maneras para que ella lo haga, pero si desea hacer nuevos recuerdos puede hacerlo, reiterando, que no hay seguridad de que su mente le devuelva lo perdido-la perorata del médico les dio un sube y baja de emociones a los presentes. Para Bridgette, sólo tenía claro que algo malo había ocurrido con aquel chico, como para que su mente lo borrara.

En el receso, Bridgette llegó acompañada por Alya, sus padres (y con permiso del médico) le permitieron asistir con normalidad al resto de sus clases. Al llegar, todos la recibieron con miles de preguntas que no logró responder, pero sí pudo notar algo que todos tenían en común, no dejaban de señalarse y preguntarle si los recordaba

Alya los detuvo con un grito fuerte, y como maestra en plena clase explicó la situación; calmando los nervios de todos y formulando una pregunta colectiva ¿cómo lo tomará Félix?

Todos los chicos se voltearon a mirar al rubio, sentado en las escaleras más cercanas leyendo un libro; volteo a mirarlos sintiendo sus ojos sobre él

-¿Qué les pasa?-preguntó gruñón. Lo miraron y suspiraron derrotados, tal vez no le daba importancia a la situación y preferían dejar el tema por zanjado, a fin de cuentas, a las personas que verdaderamente les importaba el asunto, no fueron olvidadas

Félix peculiarmente estuvo distante y más silencioso de lo normal, eso le comentó Plagg cuando tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, en uno de los cambios de clase.

Para después de haber llegado de Londres; donde todo ese fin de semana se la pasó en la nación inglesa posando y hablando con uno que otro modelo del lugar. No esperó llegar y ser bombardeado de preguntas y reclamos por parte de su amigo Nino.

Este le había contado con pelos y señales todo lo que había sucedido en Francia, desde la ausencia de villanos hasta el accidente de Bridgette, que la dejó todo el fin de semana en coma. El pobre se sorprendió mucho ante esto último, pidió disculpas por su ausencia y el no poder contestar el teléfono por el trabajo. Agradeció la comprensión del moreno y se mentalizó en darle una charla a la patosa de Bridgette por su torpeza. A fin de cuentas, ella siempre le seguía como chicle

Pero al verla llegar tarde y sólo recibir una mirada tímida de su parte, se le hizo raro y sospechoso. Atribuyó eso como algo por el golpe. Pero no esperaba que ese "pequeño" accidente fuera peor de lo que pensaba... ¿No lo recordaba?

Cuando la vio salir con Alya, Nino sólo lo miró esperando alguna palabra suya, escuchando uno que otro comentario sobre el miedo de ser olvidados por la azabache; otros hablaban impresionados del suceso, sorprendiéndose por lo dicho, a sabiendas que la chica era "toda una enamorada de Félix" hasta Chloe lo habló extrañada

Cuando las vio arribar a la hora del receso, prefirió esperar prudente en las escaleras mientras "leía" el libro de turno, pero escuchar la noticia y la probabilidad, no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña espina punzarle el pecho, ameritándolo como algo común en las reacciones humanas, haciendo lo que creyó mejor…mentalizarse en su nueva libertad.

Ahora, sumido en lo más profundo de la biblioteca, indeciso ante la nueva historia que podría transportarlo a otro lugar, por primera vez en todos esos dos años… pudo sentir una extraña soledad que hasta ahora comenzaba a sentir

_"¿Que tanto podría extrañar a Bridgette?"_

**Hola a todos mis queridísimos lectores, aquí Alma de Titán reportándose con un el primer capítulo de esta peculiar historia.**

**Sonrais777: ¡Woah! No esperaba un comentario de tu parte, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de hacerlo, me encantan mucho tus historias y que leas algo mío me honra.**

**Marati2011: Ni tan pobrecita, ya ves que sólo olvidó a Félix, para ella, él tan sólo es alguien que apenas llegó a su vida, no creo que le afecte de a mucho. Gracias por tu comentario, me alienta a seguir.**

**Sofihikarichan: Y espero que siga un rumbo interesante para ti, si te ha gustado el prólogo, espero que esto te dé una idea de lo que podría suceder más adelante. Gracias por tu comentario, me hace darle importancia a lo que hago.**

**Paulayjoaqui: Y espero que mi historia te permita tenerle un poco de gusto hacia esta pareja, como ya leíste sólo se olvidó de Félix, sus responsabilidades como Ladybug no serán afectadas, pero puede que más adelante te sorprendas un poco ;) y muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hizo sentir más animada a continuar**

**Karen Agreste: ¡De nuevo nos leemos! Yo también quedé prendada por esta pareja, no sé, tienen ese no sé qué, que te deja con muchas expectativas de un desarrollo a la relación. Yo también me hago esa misma pregunta, quien sabe, puede que conserve esa misma esencia que conocemos de Félix, pero ya sabes cómo es Thomas, nos sorprende cuando menos lo esperamos.**

**Y vaya que deseara no haberlo hecho, pero el destino es caprichoso. ¡Y cuidado! Un tropiezo por mínimo que sea es peligroso, aunque yo también soy patosa y torpe, así que no puedo decir nada. Espero que este primer capítulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por comentar, me encantó volverte a leer.**

**Malistrix: Gracias por creer que el inicio es interesante, espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, estoy esperando ansiosa tu critica, ya quiero saber qué opinas; No soy la mejor escritora, pero me esmero en mejorar, si tienes algún consejo o algo que vaya a servirme para poder mejorar, no dudes en decírmelo; soy toda oídos. Tranquila, tengo todo fríamente calculado, aunque claro, aprecio y valoro todo consejo. Gracias por tu comentario, me hace tener esperanzas de ser mejor.**

**Guest: Nuevamente me reporto, espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, y que no hayas tenido que esperar tanto. Gracias por comentar, eso es especial para mí.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas, todo es bien recibido.**

**Y sin más que decirles, dejándolos con este capítulo…**

**Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán. **


	3. Capitulo 2: Visita Gatuna

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc.**

**La historia es un producto de mi cabecita sin fines de lucro. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**OLVÍDATE DE MÍ**

**CAPÍTULO 2: VISITA GATUNA **

Esa noche, Chat Noir saltaba de tejado en tejado, tratando de liberar ese felino interior que desde la tarde lo venía ahogando; así que usando sus poderes y su agilidad, logró escapar sin problemas como siempre hacia

Recorrió medio Paris como si buscase algo, un poco esperanzado de ver a su Lady, y otra parte con ganas de zafarse de esa opresión en su pecho

Aterrizó en la terraza de los Dupain-Cheng; una parte de él se odiaba por estar allí, pero otra parte (la parte felina) estaba llena de curiosidad en saber que más había olvidado la chica

Se asomó por la ventana lo más silencioso que pudo; allí, en su máquina de coser se encontraba ella. Se notaba la suma concentración que dedicaba a aquello que cocía. Se dio el atrevimiento de mirar la habitación, reparando cada detalle de la estancia

Unos toquidos lo hicieron reaccionar, hasta sus orejas las sintió calientes de la vergüenza; frente a él estaba su acosadora personal, con ceño fruncido y manos cruzadas. Sonrió tímidamente y saludó con su mano, tratando de dispersar el calor de su rostro

Se hizo a un lado para que la chica pudiera abrir la ventana

-Chat Noir ¿un milagro tenerte por acá? ¿Acaso Ladybug y tu necesitan algo de mí?-se acomodó en el borde de la ventana, apoyando el rostro sobre su mano

-Eh... Mmm... ¡No! sólo yo... pasaba, es todo-explicó un poco nervioso el chico

-Uhm... ¿ok?-dijo un tanto dudosa. Se quedaron en un silencio un tanto incomodo, ambos compartieron una misma posición, esperando que alguno cortara tal incomodidad

-Eh... Chat, ¿porque no entras? está haciendo frio, te podría invitar a tomar chocolate con malvaviscos ¿te parece?-la invitación lo dejó un poco pasmado, pero, recordando que ya no era Félix sino chat Noir, hizo galantería a la invitación

-Oh princesa ¿estas invitando a este gato callejero, a pasar a tu habitación? ¡Que invitación más descarada!-ronroneo, alzando las cejas sugestivamente

-Oh claro, es un descaro de mi parte el invitar a un pervertido que me espía en plena noche-la cara del chico enrojeció-Entiendo, no es conveniente-su pensado era cerrar la ventana, pero una mano enguantada la detuvo

-¡Lo siento!... A mí... He... Me encantaría- Bridgette sonrió con triunfo ante esas palabras, abriendo completamente la ventana, dando paso a su visitante

-Por favor, no seas tímido, siéntete como en casa-el héroe entró un tanto renuente, mirando de un lado a otro y sentándose en mitad de la estancia

-Ya vengo gatito, no hagas travesuras-canturreo la chica bajando a la cocina

Chat Noir, viéndose solo en la habitación, pudo darse la libertad de mirar a expensas el lugar

El color rosa era algo que predominaba el sitio, pero le daba ese toque tan propio de la joven; los colores pastel combinaban con el estilo chino y francés que la identificaban como parte de ambas culturas. Pudo pasar su mano sobre las tantas telas que había dispersas sobre su mesa de trabajo y se detuvo, al notar sus tantas fotografías pegadas en la pared contigua a su mesa

_"¿No que lo había olvidado?"_

-Mira Chat, traje croissants para acompañar con el chocolate... ¿qué haces?-Bridgette ladeo la cabeza, acercándose al chico, que al sentirla se congeló en su lugar, un poco asustado

-Oh... Prin-princesa, sólo estaba mirando... Es que... vi que tienes muchas fotografías de ese chico… ¿te gusta?-se mordió la lengua al pronunciar esto último, pero no pudo evitarlo, su curiosidad gatuna era mayor que su raciocinio

-Oh... Él es Félix Agreste, es el hijo de mi diseñador favorito, para mi es... Sólo una persona desconocida-el chico no podía mentirse así mismo, su corazón latía a mil por hora, esperando su respuesta, pero al oírla, sintió su boca peculiarmente seca

-Y... Si es un desconocido... ¿Porque tienes tantas fotos del chico?-

-Vaya que eres curioso sobre mi vida amorosa-lo miró de soslayo un tanto divertida; el chico sólo sonrió nervioso

-Sabes que soy un gato-dijo renuente

Su risa le pareció bálsamo ante su nerviosismo

-Te lo diré... Este chico, según mi amiga Alya, es la persona que yo más quiero, de la que estoy enamorada-su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, pero al ver al héroe expectante por más, le dio ese placer antes de que preguntara -Hace tres días me caí de las escaleras, estuve todo el fin de semana en coma, me recuperé, todo lo recordaba perfectamente, pero al llegar a clase y preguntar por ese chico, que para mí apenas llegó a la clase... Tan sólo me doy cuenta que el lleva conmigo dos años estudiando, y que estoy enamorada de él... Pero yo no lo recuerdo-Chat la miraba asombrado, con dudas, sabía que le preguntaría y su mutismo momentáneo desapareció

-Si no lo recuerdas... ¿Por qué tienes tantas fotografías de él?-ella sonrió, ambos se sentían en una peculiar confianza

-Habían mas fotografías, pero las deseche, estas son las únicas que me interesan porque tienen la ropa de tantas temporadas de Gabriel Agreste, me encanta la moda, y desechar obras de arte como lo son esos diseños; es imposible para mi hacerlo-

Por un momento el corazón de Chat latió en una extraña emoción, pero se detuvo al ser aclarado que sólo conservaba aquello por sus diseños

-Creí que intentabas recordarlo-su voz sonaba suave, casi silenciosa, pero ella lo había escuchado perfectamente

-No lo hago, y tampoco lo necesito; Alya me comentó sus tantos desplantes y crueldades, y lo acepto, dolió el hecho de olvidar a alguien que considero importante, pero estoy decidida a tampoco importarme, no necesito a un idiota como él en mi vida... Aunque se de antemano que antes lo defendía fervientemente, ahora es diferente, y así estoy bien-el chico nunca esperó aquella respuesta de su acosadora # 1, y sintió algo como desilusión e ira

-Entiendo Princesa... Y eso me recuerda... ¿¡Por qué eres tan torpe!?-no esperaba el repentino cambio de humor del chico, tampoco esperaba estar sentada en la silla de su escritorio mientras veía al chico gatuno andar de un lado a otro, tomar un poco de chocolate y seguir su perorata sobre seguridad, y porque ella debe controlar su torpeza

Una vez terminado su discurso, la miro enfurruñado, tomó un croissant y se lo llevó a la boca

-Que este molesto contigo, no quiere decir que dejaré un manjar a medias-y salió por la trampilla sobre su cama

Tikki salió de su escondite y se posicionó a su lado volando

-Chat Noir es muy extraño-declaró el pequeño ser

-Concuerdo contigo Tikki, concuerdo totalmente-

-Garras fuera- la penumbra de la habitación la sentía como algo conciliador en aquellos momentos

Su cuerpo se apoyó sobre la ventana, sus ojos se distrajeron en la vista que la noche le presentaba. Plagg lo miró comiendo en silencio, él no lo admitiría, de eso estaba seguro, pero su corazón latía con esperanzas de ser recordado, aunque él todavía no lo supiera

**Chiquito pero con cariño, hace tiempo que no nos leemos y puede ser un tanto decepcionante, pero mi tiempo y mi inspiración están conspirando contra mí, lo siento, no soy yo, es el trabajo.**

**Paulayjoaqui: Y espero que te haya respondido tus dudas, ya ves, Alya fue la que le contó lo que sabía, y Chat, ya ves, su curiosidad es más poderosa que él. Gracias por tu comentario, espero haber respondido partes de tus dudas.**

**Katsa Graceling: Y espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia. Gracias por tu comentario y en creer en mi redacción, espero cumplir tus expectativas en este segundo capítulo. **

**Sonrais777: ¿Félix extrañando a Bridgette? Eso lo sabrás más adelante, más o menos te puedes hacer a una idea sobre su comportamiento sobre ella. Y descuida, ya viste que Chat Noir no fue olvidado, a fin de cuentas, ella no abe que él es Félix, esa sí que sería otra historia ;) Gracias por tu comentario, me llena de alegría recibirlo.**

**RilaZou: Claro que se pondrá deprimente para Agreste (eso creo XD) y no, hasta ahora nadie lo sabe, Bridgette nunca logró comentarlo, y su comportamiento para con él será… mmmm… ¿peculiar? Gracias por tu comentario, me agrada escuchar tus tantas preguntas.**

**Marati2011: Esto apenas se pone bueno. La relación de ambos será algo ¿interesante? Gracias por tu comentario, es bueno saber lo que piensas.**

**Malistrix: Si, la amnesia es un caso demasiado complejo y explicarlo sería un tanto enredado, pero preferí quedarme con lo poco que pude recolectar en información. Se dará cuenta de lo que perdió… A su tiempo, es testarudo a fin de cuentas. Leí y releí este capítulo antes de subirlo, en lo personal me gustó, pero espero mejorar para el próximo ya que siento que en algunas partes puede haber mejoría. Gracias por tu comentario, estaré ansiosa por tu crítica constructiva.**

**Karen Agreste: Yo también pensé lo mismo, y yo soy la que escribe, pero de tan sólo imaginarme su cara… Dios, ese airecito de venganza lo tengo muy presente y me encanta. Aprenderá, claro que aprenderá la lección de la soledad profunda y el de no valorar el cariño de otros. Gracias por tu comentario, cada vez que los leo se me hacen interesantes.**

**Sol: Y espero que te enamores cada vez mas de ellos, para mí son una pareja lo de más de peculiar e interesante. Gracias por tu comentario, me encanta leer tus alientos.**

**Kathe67: Y todavía falta mucho sufrimiento por delante (Al punto de vista de Félix, claro) y no la tendrá tan fácil, el drama todavía no comienza. Gracias por tu comentario, me gusta saber lo que piensas**

**Satorichiva: Sus sentimientos serán expuestos más adelante, Félix s un tanto testarudo y terco, ya ves, Plagg también piensa lo mismo, pero todo se descubrirá a su tiempo, y ya ves Brid es alguien nuevamente libre de sentimientos sobre Félix. Gracias por tu comentario, me encanta leerlos.**

**Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, y no olviden, si tienen preguntas, opiniones o críticas constructivas, no duden en hacerlas.**

**Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán. **


	4. Capitulo 3: Mal humor

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc.**

**La historia es un producto de mi cabecita sin fines de lucro. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**OLVÍDATE DE MÍ**

**CAPÍTULO 3: MAL HUMOR**

Su humor para ese día era opaco y un tanto huraño; cometiendo errores inimaginables, que hasta ahora el mismísimo equipo de personal se quedaba aterrado

-Vamos chico, dame una sonrisa, como si estuvieras comiendo el spaggetti de mama-el joven sonrió aterradoramente, provocando el atragantamiento de más de uno

Nicola lo miró a través de la pantalla, esperando hallar el perfil adecuado pero se detuvo, miró a la pantalla quedamente y como si recordara algo miró a su alrededor, como buscando algo

Félix se rindió ante la ridícula pose y lo observó desdeñoso

-¿Pasa algo?-intentaba sonar lo más calmado y paciente posible, pero su mal humor era demasiado notable

-No, es sólo que... La Ragazza no ha venido todavía- Félix alzó una ceja extrañado

-¿Ragazza?-no pudo evitar preguntar

-Sí, la Ragazza de coletas, la bonita niña que normalmente viene y deja su quiche y galletas; a esta hora viene o deja un mensaje... ¿Alguien la ha visto?-el joven sentía que algo iba a estallar en él; los del equipo de fotografía y diseño se miraban unos a otros extrañados. Félix ataba cabos a cada segundo

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Me largo! ¡Qué importa ella!-tiró el abrigo de temporada furico, saliendo en el acto a cambiarse

Todos quedaron pasmados al ver aquello, presintiendo, que algo había ocurrido con la chica que provocó en el modelo su mal humor

Y lo estaba, odiaba hasta ahora enterarse de que su amado quiche de todos los martes fueran regalos de Bridgette, odiaba incluso recordar como el equipo de fotografía y demás disfrutaban de esas galletas que cada semana cambiaban de sabor; odiaba el hecho de no ir a clase y "disfrutar" de ser ignorado por la chica, porque ella era culpable de perder la memoria provocando su olvido total. Incluso las malas bromas de Plagg eran culpa de ella, porque ese día en particular sólo comía queso y no decía nada ¡la odiaba! ¡Y odiaba que ella hiciera su quiche favorito de los martes, y que no lo pudiera comer! Estaba histérico ante esa verdad

Salió enojado y dio un portazo al auto. Su guardaespaldas lo miró con su silencio habitual, conduciendo hasta el "hogar" del chico.

Al llegar a la mansión, Gabriel Agreste lo esperaba en las escaleras con su aire supremo. Al verle con la espalda recta y el ceño fruncido, sabía que Nicola le había comentado lo sucedido

-Félix-llamó con voz grave

-Padre-se paró al final de las escaleras esperando lo inevitable

-No esperaba tu falta de profesionalismo el día de hoy...-

-Padre, yo no...-la mano del hombre en señal de silencio lo detuvo

-Y no esperaba que todo esto fuera provocado por una chica... Félix... ¿Desde cuándo tienes novia?-

-¿¡Qué!?-gritó

-No me interrumpas... Una discusión con la señorita Dupain no es motivo para cancelar una sesión...-Félix se quedó en blanco, las palabras de su padre resonaban en su mente como un eco; ido, un tic nervioso se albergó en su ojo derecho, y sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de un rojo fuego

Gabriel, exasperado de la falta de atención de su hijo, pensaba meterle una regañina del siglo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al no esperarse tal acto...

Félix lo miraba enojado, con manos empuñadas y la cólera saliendo por sus poros

-¡Ella no es mi novia! ¡Y no me importa lo que pase con ella! ¡Que se vaya al cuerno si es así! ¡Solo déjame en paz!-sus palabras fueron tan fuertes y duras, que Gabriel y Nathalie se quedaron pasmados en sus sitios, sin poder evitar las pisadas fuertes del menor, yendo hacia su habitación

Al llegar a su cuarto, Plagg salió huyendo de su saco como si quemara, su asombro con una combinación de miedo lo hicieron erizar, evitándolo hasta que se calmara; Aunque quería advertirle sobre el posible akuma que podría atraer, se detuvo. Alerta, posó sobre el estante más cercano, pendiente de alguna mariposa negra, sin sospechar que el mismísimo Hawk Moth tenía su mente puesta en encontrar respuestas a tales acontecimientos

Porque ahora, sentía que ser Hawk Moth quedaba en segundo plano, en el momento que Félix demostró un ser completamente aterrador delante de él

Las horas pasaron silenciosas para el chico, en medio de su rabia, no notó en que momento cayó dormido en su cama. Sudando frio, creyó haber sido akumatizado, pero su kwami, que aun en posición de alerta lo miró tan fijamente, que por medio de esos ojos pudo tranquilizar su susto momentáneo y normalizar el ritmo de su corazón

Revolvió su ya enmarañado cabello y suspiró frustrado. Su mente parecía un revoltijo de pensamientos cuyo protagonista era la azabache de coletas. Cansado, estaba dispuesto a llamar a su kwami y retirarse en el acto, pero unos toquidos a su puerta lo hicieron desistir

-Pase-dijo escueto, intentando sonar tranquilo

Su progenitor hizo acto de presencia, sorprendiéndolo un poco; callado, sospechaba el motivo de su visita, sabía de antemano que su comportamiento había sido poco culto, y esperaba su reprimenda por tales hechos

Su acercamiento fue como en cámara lenta; esperando el golpe final, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo, clamando a Dios paciencia para tolerar aquello, pero sólo sintió un par de brazos rodeándolo; al abrir los ojos, su padre seguía tomándolo, esperando su reacción. Este, sin esperar algún cambio, devolvió aquel gesto tan propio de cariño y fraternidad, sintiéndose, después de tanto tiempo, a gusto

-Entiendo que estés mal humor, pero aquí estoy para ayudarte-sus palabras fueron una especie de pomada para aquella herida

Se sentía amado, protegido, querido. Miles de emociones atravesaron por su mente y llegaron a su corazón, como un viento suave de verano; y por un momento recordó, sin saberlo completamente, como unos ojos azules lo miraban.

**Cortito pero con mucho cariño, mi trabajo me ha estado acosando mucho, así que aquí, aprovechando mi día de descanso les vine a traer este pedacito de capítulo, esperando obviamente, para la próxima traerles algo más largo.**

**Paulayjoaqui: A mí también me encantó escribir a una Bridgette decidida a olvidarlo, aunque ya sabemos cómo es ella, si estuvo dispuesta a conquistarlo, esta vez estará dispuesta a alejarlo totalmente de su vida. Lo de Ladybug será un tema que trataré más adelante, pero te dejaré con la duda ;) Gracias por tu comentario, me encanta volverte a leer.**

**Kathe67: Gracias, espero que este capítulo se acople a un desarrollo de hechos que sea de tu agrado. Quiero hacer las cosas lentamente, los sentimientos son algo que considero delicado y quiero hacer sufrir a Félix, así que tú tranquila, esto será un poco largo pero aspiro que sea placentero. Gracias por tu comentario, tu opinión es importante para mí. **

**Malistrix: Y este también está corto, lo siento, el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir; además, sentí que este capítulo debía ser un espacio para Félix que llamara la atención de los que le rodean; mis intenciones son un poco…mmm… ¿malvadas? Gracias por tu comentario, tu crítica es algo que me importa mucho.**

**RilaZou: Y vaya que me leíste la mente, su personalidad para con él será un poco distante, lo hará sufrir, aunque él no querrá admitirlo. ¿Un BriChat? Lo veremos más adelante ;) Gracias por tu comentario, me agrada leerlo.**

**Sonrais777: Espero no haber demorado, ya ves que la vida de un fanficcionista es muy atareada, pero aquí estoy, esperando a que te guste. Gracias por tu comentario, espero haberte sacado una sonrisa.**

**Marati2011: Lo hace, pero ya ves, es muy testarudo ¡incluso retó a Gabriel! Gracias por tu comentario, espero y lo sigas haciendo.**

**Karen Agreste: Y le seguirá pasando cosas amargas, las cosas son bien buscadas, así que debe hallar la manera de admitir tales sentimientos por ella o seguir tragando duro… Bueno, lo admito, lo haré sufrir, lo que le ha hecho a la pobre Bridgette necesita un golpe divino, creo que sufrirá por 3 lo que le hizo a Bridgette. Gracias por tu comentario, me encanta leerte, es algo muy interesante.**

**Neko Lila: 1-Espero que te sigas embarcando a ella, esto podría ser divertido, sin duda alguna. 2-Yo también pienso lo mismo, aunque la mente humana es tan compleja que ni la misma ciencia es capaz de definir tales situaciones, así que tomando aquella referencia me inspire, y claro, también de una peli, por eso me gustó mucho la idea XD. 3-Puede estar arrepentido por momentos, pero ya ves que al igual que Bridgette, son muy cabezotas, esto será algo entretenido. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que mis respuestas sean de tu agrado.**

**Guest: Literalmente lo hizo, y como yo pienso su merecido no ha sido todavía proclamado, así que estate al tanto, esto se pondrá divertido. Gracias por tu comentario, me encanta saber de ti.**

**Sol: Así son los gatos (yo tengo uno) y esto apenas empieza, las cosas podrán volverse interesantes con el tiempo, aunque Félix sea un testarudo estoy segura que encontrara bien sus sentimientos. Gracias por tu comentario, yo también soy una amante de las letras y me agrada encontrar a personas maravillosas como tu**

**Satorichiva: Eso es verdad, mira cómo se ha puesto, los pobres del equipo fotográfico también pagaran los platos rotos ¡se quedaron sin sus galletas! Aunque él es muy testarudo, sus sentimientos son algo…mmm… ¿nuevo? Ya ves que el proclama amor por su Lady y no por Brid, así que espera más adelante, Ladybug hará una maniobra inimaginable (eso creo) Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra hallar interés respecto a la historia.**

**Laurenlmprincess: 1-Claro que ella no lo hacía con malas intenciones, pero ya ves que el rubio quería su privacidad absoluta, aunque hay que admitirlo, él la quiere así, aunque todavía no lo sepa. 2-Y claro que no se queja de ser olvidado, él todavía no entiende lo complejo de sus sentimientos, así que se quedará callado hasta que sienta la soledad extrema y verdaderamente la necesite. Gracias por tu comentario, me encanta leer tu forma de referirte a la historia, siento que estas absorta en ella.**

**Y gracias a todos que me leen, en verdad me encanta que lo hagan, ya saben. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, críticas y opiniones, me encanta leerlos.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


	5. Capitulo 4: ¿será importante?

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc.**

**La historia es un producto de mi cabecita sin fines de lucro. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**OLVÍDATE DE MÍ**

**CAPÍTULO 4: ¿SERÁ IMPORTANTE?**

Cuando Chat Noir aterrizó sobre la torre Eiffel, Ladybug ya se encontraba en el punto de reunión, mirando el horizonte. Sus perfectas coletas (como Chat Noir alagaba tantas veces) se mecían con el frio viento, mientras su vista estaba fija a ningún lado en especial

Su acercamiento fue lento y sutil, que inclusive, Ladybug no lo notó hasta sentir el toque de su mano enguantada sobre su hombro

-Oh Chat... Eres tú-dijo la chica tocándose el pecho por el susto

-Mi Lady ¿pensando en mí acaso?-insinuó coqueto, alzando y bajando las cejas varias veces. Ladybug lo miró y rió ante aquel gesto. Chat Noir sentía su corazón latir con fuerza por aquello, debido, a que pocas veces la chica reía ante sus estupideces

Para Ladybug, él era una especie de ungüento ante el dolor; alguien en que confiaba plenamente y no importando lo tonto que podía llegar a ser, a veces eso era lo que necesitaba

-Bueno minou, es hora de patrullar, yo iré por el sur y el este, tú por el norte y oeste-indicó

-Entendido Mi Lady-asintió el chico y partió

Ladybug se quedó mirando la espalda del rubio por unos instantes, retirándose en el momento que lo perdió de vista

Aunque su cuerpo respondía a la costumbre, su mente parecía estar en otro mundo, los sucesos acontecidos esa mañana, la hacían dudar con respecto a dejar el tema de su amnesia de lado

**-FLASHBACK-**

Su concentración se hallaba sobre aquello que había realizado. Sus acciones fueron inesperadas en el momento en que alistó la masa, y una vez realizado el procedimiento, el quiche y las galletas se hallaban sobre la mesa empacadas

Pensó por un instante a que se debía tales hechos; hasta ahora que lo pensaba, intentaba analizar la situación y comprender aquello

-¿Bridgette?-preguntó la kwami volando a su lado. Era martes, y a esta hora ella realizaba aquellas delicias para mandarlas al estudio Agreste. Ahora, viendo como había realizado aquello, se preguntaba que pasaba por su cabeza, como para haberlo hecho

-No lo sé Tikki, lo hice involuntariamente... Pero ahora no sé qué hacer con todo esto, siento que es para alguien, pero...-miró el quiche detenidamente y con ceño fruncido- Siento que algo está mal ¿mi amnesia habrá alterado algún otro recuerdo?-su semblante era preocupado

Tikki abrió su pequeña boquita para hablar, pero calló al sentir pasos acercándose, impidiéndole hacer algún comentario; escondiéndose en la chaqueta de la jovencita.

Lo que vio no lo esperaba, una mujer de porte elegante venia acompañada de sus padres. De lo poco que sabía y recordaba, aquella dama era Nathalie Sancoeur, secretaria personal de Gabriel Agreste; y su presencia era algo que la dejaba impresionada

Los mayores la miraban quedamente, esperando alguna reacción por parte de la chiquilla. Esta tan solo se pasó la lengua por los labios y la tensión comenzó a sentirse en la habitación. La Sancoeur, incómoda, carraspeo y se acercó grácilmente a la azabache

-Un placer volverla a ver señorita Dupain, de seguro se acuerda de mi-las palabras de la dama la hicieron reaccionar, rascándose la cabeza para recordar algo. Su mente divagaba y trataba de relacionarla con lo poco que se le venía a la mente, hasta que una pequeña lucecita se le prendió y reveló algo, que para ella, era una absoluta verdad

-Claro, la he visto en los concursos de diseño que han hecho en la escuela; incluso he hablado con usted en algunos concursos de esgrima, como no recordarla-sonrió, sus padres se miraron extrañados y se acercaron un poco, a la par que su invitada

-¿Recuerdas los concursos de esgrima?-preguntó despacio Sabine, tanteando el terreno

-Sí, he ido a apoyar a Kim en esgrima y la he visto casualmente apoyando a su hijo-la sorpresa se instaló en sus rostros y la confusión acompañó a Nathalie

-Disculpe señorita Dupain, yo no tengo hijos, yo he hablado con usted varias ocasiones sobre Félix-explicó

Miró a la dama frente suyo y suspiró frustrada

-Por favor, otra vez con lo mismo, no sé quién es Félix, lo he repetido mil veces y le aclaro ¡no me interesa recordarlo!-Nathalie no lo comprendía totalmente, imaginándose una situación de pareja común, cuyo motivo era una simple pelea

-Señorita Dupain, no quiero inmiscuirme en su relación, y mucho menos quiero verme como una madre desesperada, que vela por las relaciones de su hijo, pero esta situación afecta a nuestra empresa-

-¿Eh?-el desconcierto fue evidente, dándole paso a Nathalie en ser más explicita

-En breves palabras, sus problemas de relación hacen que Félix se desconcentre, reitero, no sé cuáles fueron los motivos para tales acontecimientos, pero en verdad...-

-Disculpe señorita-interrumpió la chica-No sé de qué diablos me está hablando; no tengo ni idea de quién es él, a fin de cuentas no lo recuerdo; sea cual sea su problema debe estar equivocada, porque por lo poco que entiendo, el tipo me odia-la impresión fue algo que se presentó en los mayores. En sus vidas, y en el tiempo que sabían de sus sentimientos por el joven Agreste, esta era la primera vez que la escuchaban hablar así del joven

-¿No está saliendo con Félix?-preguntó extrañada la dama

-Para nada-cruzó sus brazos

-Pero... Creímos... Como no vino a dejar el quiche y las galletas, nosotros...-

-¿Quiche y galletas?-interrumpió nuevamente

-Sí, todos los martes toca la sesión de fotos en el estudio, usted siempre llega con quiche para Félix y galletas para el equipo-la explicación de Nathalie se le hizo mella en la mente, una leve punzada la hizo sostenerse la cabeza, causando nerviosismo en los presentes

Se acarició las sienes y abrió los ojos con lentitud, un leve flashback se presentó en su cabeza como un tatuaje, reflejando un lugar amplio, lleno de personas con cámaras y otros elementos de esa calaña; unas ansias instaladas en el pecho y una mancha borrosa posando

Sacudió su cabeza y calmó sus emociones. La preocupación de sus padres era la suya; así que con voz suave y una sonrisa calmadora de nervios, tomó aquellos dulces y los entregó a Nathalie conciliadoramente

-Por favor, entrega esto por mí-sonrió y subió a su habitación en silencio

Nathalie se hallaba confundida ante su comportamiento; miró al matrimonio Dupain, estos sabían que la mujer quería repuestas y sospechaban que el joven Agreste no las daría.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Después de aquel encuentro, Bridgette tan sólo deseaba tener su espacio para pensar; sus padres, aunque preocupados, entendieron y cumplieron su petición, dándose el tiempo para el próximo interrogatorio

Pero la chica, sólo deseaba quitar aquello que rondaba por su cabeza

_"¿Que tan importante era Félix Agreste para su vida?"_

Cuando puso firmemente sus pies sobre la estructura principal de Paris. Su mente nuevamente regresó a la realidad, ahora, su tema principal era proteger la ciudad y no divagar en su vida civil

"_Ahora soy Ladybug, no Bridgette" pensó_

Miró nuevamente el horizonte, notando de soslayo la presencia de su compañero. Giró su rostro para ver el movimiento vaporoso del chico, asombrándose de la rosa que le extendía frente a su rostro

Chat Noir se había tomado el atrevimiento (y el riesgo cabe decir) de traerle algo especial y "romántico" que podría terminar en rechazo, nuevamente por parte de ella

Sintió su corazón acelerarse, mirando directamente a esos ojos azules como el cielo, presintiendo el desenvolvimiento de esta historia, esperando mitigar el quebrantamiento de sus sentimientos

Pero no esperaba aquello, Ladybug recibió su detalle, y con mejillas rosadas tomó aquella rosa, rosando sus dedos en el proceso; provocando, en el héroe, la ilusión más esperada y babeando cuando ella, con todo el cuidado del mundo lo acomodó en su cabello. Pero lo mejor, lo que casi le provocó un paro cardiaco, fue un suave beso en su mejilla derecha y una despedida no escuchada, viéndola partir

_"¿Estaba soñando acaso? que no lo despertaran, quería ir al cielo con este sentir "pensó_

¿Quién no se preguntaría, por qué Chat Noir se quedó dos horas en la gran torre Eiffel con una mano sobre su mejilla? Pero la incógnita se volvería más significativa para los parisinos, cuando este salió saltando como conejito y escuchándole cantar

Esa mañana en específico, los trabajadores de la mansión Agreste, incluyéndose al mismísimo Gabriel, se sorprendieron al ver a un alegre Félix bajar las escaleras y acomodarse en su sitio habitual; no notando la presencia de su padre, e ignorando los comentarios o el repiqueteo de las mismas palabras que Nathalie le daba cada mañana. No obstante, la felicidad no perduró mucho en el joven, cuando dio el primer bocado a su desayuno, notando algo familiar en este. Al bajar la mirada, su sorpresa no pasó desapercibida por un par de ojos que normalmente mantenían a su lado.

Sintiéndose prepotentes ante los hechos, pues hasta ahora, una solitaria lagrima bajó por la mejilla izquierda del chico, siendo limpiada rápidamente por el mismo, tratando de mitigar algo que se había "desquebrajado" en su corazón.

Pero en la mente del chico, algo más estaba allí; sus ojos estaban fijos en ese trozo de quiche, y lo que no sospechaban, era que él no estaba triste, ese inusual sentimiento era como una especie de calentura por el hogar, como un recuerdo que se instala en el corazón y este, inconscientemente le hizo volver a una realidad que ni la mismísima Ladybug había provocado antes… Sentirse querido

"Bridgette…"resonó en su mente antes de volver a la realidad

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hola mis amadísimos lectores, Alma de Titán nuevamente reportándose después de una larga semana. Lo sé, nuevamente cortito, pero no soy yo, es el trabajo, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Satorichiva: Y le daba todas esas delicias con todo su corazón, aunque los justos pagan por los pecadores, esa es la triste ley de la vida. Gabriel sí que se sorprendió, de tener el control absoluto sobre su hijo y luego ver que no lo tiene todo controlado, aunque espero que puedas haber aclarado un poco el comportamiento de Agreste mayor ;). Gracias por tu comentario, me dan ánimos para seguir.**

**Neko Lila: Claro que le duele su indiferencia ¡hasta comida le daba! ¿Quién dice que el hombre no puede ser conquistado por el estómago? ¡Yo creo en esa ley! Aunque ya sabemos que es un tipo con un genio difícil, creo que sí, él ahora está peor que una chica en sus días. Gracias por tu comentario, espero y disfrutes de este capítulo**

**RilaZou: Y papá Agreste seguirá viniendo, al pendiente de su unigénito, porque en verdad que todo se volverá un tanto diferente. Espero y te haya gustado la forma en que Gabriel pudo haberse enterado de la situación, aunque claro, él no sabe de los sentimientos hacia Ladybug, tengo ese airecito de que haré más maldades buajjjaaa, bueno, ya me controlo. Gracias por tu comentario, me encanta leerte.**

**Sonrais777: No todo en la vida es malo, una desgracia puede también traer beneficios, perdió al amor de su vida pero ganó la atención de su padre T-T Y extrañará, yo sé que extrañará la comida y las atenciones, eso lo llamaría el flujo de la costumbre. Aunque como Chat Noir… Mmm, de eso hablaré más adelante ;) ¿BriChat? Todo a su tiempo querida, todo a su tiempo. Gracias por tu comentario, me gustó saber que me lees**

**Paulayjoaqui: ¡Gracias! ¡Me honras! Yo tuve que desquitarme, uno bien triste y otro regañando ¡Eso saca de quicio a cualquiera! Aunque a veces me da pena Gabriel porque el chico se le desquito, pero bueno, a veces ser padre apesta. Aunque ahora entró la duda ¿Félix será importante? Creo que la disputa por esta respuesta será bien peleada. Gracias por tu comentario, me honran tus palabras.**

**Marati2011: Todo buen padre se preocupa por el bienestar de su hijo, y viendo que perdió físicamente a Emilie, creo que perder a Félix de otra manera lo rompería totalmente. Gracias por tu comentario, espero seguir leyéndote por aquí.**

**Sol: ¿Quién necesita un abrazo? En mi opinión, es la forma más dulce para demostrar tú afecto hacia alguien, y más importante, un abrazo entre padre e hijo. Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra tus palabras.**

**Malistrix: Y te podría sorprender lo que pasa por mi cabeza, esto tan sólo es una parte dela entrada, el intermedio y el postre ¡uff! Eso se pondrá intenso (en mi opinión, claro está) Los sentimientos son muy complicados, y quiero dar tiempo para todo, aunque a veces se ve como si demostrara un amor completamente hacia la chica, no olvidemos a Ladybug, y que el hecho de que no hay sentimientos completos hasta no ser aceptados por la persona (eso opino yo). Y claro que lo haré sufrir ¿Qué escritor no se deleita en el sufrimiento de sus personajes? **

**Gracias por tu comentario, me llena de alegría escuchar tus críticas.**

**Karen Agreste: Y lo reitero, este sufrimiento apenas empieza, todavía falta el enredo amoroso, celos, lloro, en fin, mil y un sentimientos que pondrán a prueba al pobre chico; ya lo vi sufriendo, ya lo vi. ¿Imagínate su cara? ¡Seria de recuerdo ver su expresión cuando se llegué a enterar de que Bridgette es Ladybug! ¿Pero quién dijo que lo descubrirá? Esto se pone bueno mi queridísima amiga, esto es una especie de tentempié a un largo proceso de sufrimientos e ilusiones sin fundamento. Gabriel… Mmm… Espero también y haga un buen trabajo para aconsejarlo, porque yo también le daría sus buenos golpes si no lo hace. Gracias por tu comentario, tus palabras se me hacen muy interesantes y necesarias.**

**Deby23: A mí también me gustó esta pareja por su personalidad, con ellos puedes hacer una gran explosión de sentimientos y de más. Aunque siendo sincera, no me da pesar y pena de Félix por mala clase, ser olvidado era algo que debía pasar, ya ves, ahora siente ese no sé qué que le hace falta. Gracias por tu comentario, espero y te guste este capítulo.**

**SeleneKou13: Si, ya sabes, una parte de mi es fangirl y la otra es una trabajadora promedio con responsabilidades, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por actualizar y cada vez sea mejor y más largo, aunque todavía no me siento satisfecha con la cantidad de palabras que se puede agregar en un capitulo, me siento satisfecha con lo que doy (por ahora) Félix apenas está experimentando las fases del amor, y la pubertad es algo que se experimenta en algún punto de nuestra vida aunque no queramos. Gabriel, mi hermoso hombre, es un padre, y en mi opinión, él pone como mayor interés el comportamiento anormal de su hijo. Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que entiendes cada situación.**

**Sin más que decir, y recordándoles que dejan su review, idea, correcciones, entre otras tantas**

**Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


	6. Capitulo 5:El inicio de algo

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc.**

**La historia es un producto de mi cabecita sin fines de lucro. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**OLVÍDATE DE MÍ**

**CAPÍTULO 5: EL INICIO DE ALGO.**

Plagg parecía estresado viéndolo pasearse de un lado a otro en ese pequeño pasillo, en lo más profundo de la biblioteca

Después de aquel desayuno tan incómodo, tanto los adultos y el chico que compartían la estancia no dijeron nada, él sólo se apresuró a limpiar sus lágrimas y fingir que aquello era una alucinación grupal, en la que su persona era víctima del juego mental de ambos

En varias ocasiones, mientras compartían la mesa, intentaron buscar las palabras más aptas para acercarse al joven; pero debido a su personalidad y la falta de contacto humano que como adultos tenían hacia él (el uno como padre trabajólico y "despreocupado". La otra como una simple secretaria, a la que no se le permitía tener una relación más allá de lo profesional) ahora, notaban aquella ausencia atorada en sus gargantas, preguntándose ¿qué tanto Félix necesitaba de Bridgette?

Inclusive Plagg que estaba escondido en su saco llegó a atragantarse ante aquella anécdota, quitándosele el apetito de aquella manera, preguntándose, de alguna forma, el cómo podría ayudarlo a "superarla" o como solución más efectiva, hacerla recuperar sus recuerdos y que sea la acosadora # 1 del chico

Después de una breve despedida, y el sonido de los pasos de este saliendo, tanto Nathalie como Gabriel sintieron respirar nuevamente, preguntándose en su corazón las nuevas medidas ante este nuevo descubrimiento

En el transcurso de la mansión a la escuela, el aire se sentía un poco tenso, no debido a gorila, sino a Félix y al kwami que seguía oculto. Una parte del joven deseaba que su compañero le diera alientos, o en definición más simple, lo molestara con cualquier tema en particular, pero de eso nada, ni su queso comía como habitualmente acostumbraba, sólo estaba allí, pensativo.

Ya en la escuela, todo fue un procedimiento, saludaba de vez en cuando, se sentaba en su asiento; leyendo un libro cualquiera mientras esperaba a su amigo y el comienzo de clase, pero el joven sentía que el primer párrafo no lo entendía y la risa de Bridgette lo irritaba, al verla le daba un cierto mal humor, provocándole un ceño fruncido que quitó al momento de ver a la profesora dictando clase ¡inclusive ignoro a su mejor amigo! creyéndolo un vil traidor, por el simple hecho de reír con la azabache

No hubo cambio alguno en su hostil comportamiento de todo el día. El descanso lo pasó sólo en la biblioteca, para hacer sus deberes ¡Hasta Plagg sabía que parte de ellos estaban mal realizados! pero no se atrevía a replicar para no hacerle perder los estribos.

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de comunicarse con Tikki, se excusó con el chico, alegando su aburrimiento por las clases de este y el extraño deseo por comer su queso en completo silencio; el rubio, sin sospechar nada, lo dejó ser; al no sentir a nadie, presuroso se asomó al casillero de la azabache, y pudo contemplar a su cubito de azúcar esperándolo con sus bracitos cruzados

-Ahora explícame Plagg ¿para qué me llamaste?-preguntó entre aburrida y extrañada

-Oh mi cubito de azúcar, hoy amaneciste purrrfecta-alagó, subiendo y bajando sugestivamente sus "cejas"

-¡No me digas así! y si me has llamado para esta estupidez, mejor vete-acusó irritada, cruzándose de brazos

-Claro que no te llame para alagarte, eso lo puedo hacer en cualquier otro momento, te cité para hablar sobre nuestros portadores-

-¿Qué?-dijo la kwami de la buena suerte sin entender

-Ya me oíste, mi portador está loco, desde que tu chica lo olvidó, mi chico tiene más cambios hormonales que una mujer en sus días-cruzó sus patitas mirándola

-Pfft ¿y eso qué? él siempre fue malo con mi chica, la hizo llorar incontables veces cuando ella tan sólo deseaba algo de su atención-refunfuño cruzando sus patitas

-Aunque nadie querría una acosadora obsesiva detrás de tuyo-susurró para sí mismo

-¿Qué?-

-¡Nada! sólo decía que quería hallar una forma para que ella lo recuerde-

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No quiero que sufra!-se giró molesta

Plagg entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió con malicia

-¡Oh! ¡Entiendo! mi chico no ha sido bueno, el pobre debería quedarse así con esos cambios bruscos ¡y como Chat Noir! ¡Pobre! fallara de tal manera que Ladybug llegara a peligrar porque... Sin Chat Noir... No habrá Ladybug...-esto último lo dijo de una manera insinuante y sutil; ahora era él el que daba la espalda, la pequeña kwami parecía pensarse sus palabras y giró un poco su cabeza para ver la espalda de su contraparte

_"...9...10"_ contó en su corazón el gato antes de continuar

-Creo que no hay nada más que decir, es mejor que me retire-dijo, sin voltearse a verla en ningún momento, la conocía, ella lo detendría

-¡Plagg espera!-y el kwami de la mala suerte volvía a ganar, se giró lentamente, borrando su sonrisa socarrona y poniendo su mejor cara de póker

-¿Si?-

-Eh... Plagg...Mmm...-suspiró rendida y lo miró-Tienes razón, sin Chat Noir no hay Ladybug, aunque mi portadora tenga la habilidad de la creación, sin su compañero cubriéndola, ayudándola y dándole el apoyo no es nada, no estamos hablando solamente de su vida civil, sino heroica y yo...-cerró sus ojos impotente y lo miró decidida-Yo te ayudare en sea lo que sea que tengas planeado-sus palabras le sacaron una sonrisa al pequeño ser, provocando en Tikki, que le temblara la espina dorsal

_"¿Qué pretendía su contraparte?"_

Ahora, hallándose en su punto catatónico y el cataclismo atorado en su boca, se dio a la tarea de relajar su cuerpo y contar hasta 1000 antes de quejarse abiertamente ante el chico, que parecía maniaco en prisión

_"Tikki... apúrate"_ pensó, fingiendo estar entretenido con su camembert

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Para Tikki, el plan parecía más complejo de lo que simulaba; aunque había ocasiones en las que su portadora se comportaba como una chiquilla ignorante, era todo lo contrario a lo que se creía, no por nada era Ladybug

Su mente era un remolino de pensamientos e ideas, cada una más descabellada que las anteriores; preguntándose de alguna manera, el cómo llevarla a la biblioteca sin que sospechara nada, a fin de cuentas ¿que tenía que hacer ella, como kwami, en la biblioteca?

-Tikki, lo lamento, tengo que ir a la biblioteca-

Se quedó unos instantes sin moverse ni pestañear ¿qué tanta suerte tenia, como para que aquello se le solucionara tan de repente?

-¿Tikki?-el pequeño ser pestañeo rápidamente, saliendo de su trance

-Eh... Si, si, solo estaba... Eh... Distraída, es todo-sonrió forzadamente

-¿Esta...bien?-alzó una ceja extrañada y cerrando su pequeño bolso salió rumbo a la biblioteca. Tikki en cambio, en el interior del bolsito, todavía seguía sin entender del todo el desarrollo de los hechos, y una especie de corazonada se instaló en su pecho... Plagg sabía que esto sucedería, por alguna razón no tenía dudas de ello

Cuando llegaron al lugar acordado, el contacto entre Plagg y Tikki se activó, aunque ella quería evitar la relación entre su portadora y Félix, sabía que como Ladybug y Chat Noir su unión era indispensable, y si esto evitaría futuros problemas en las misiones, era lo mejor.

El plan era llevar a la chica de coletas a la sección donde se hallaba Félix, con la ayuda de Plagg, provocarían una situación que les permitiera dar una especie de convivencia, pero esta vez, seria Plagg el que diseñaría todo el show, ella tan solo debía llevar a la chica hasta la biblioteca y la sección del chico.

Su mente en ese momento estaba diseñando una especie de mini plan para llevarle hasta la sección acordada, pero nuevamente la suerte estaba de su lado, la chica involuntariamente estaba yendo hacia donde necesitaba que estuviera.

Una vez allí, acomodó su mochila y miró los estantes; como sospechaba, por medio de su conexión, sabía que Plagg y Félix estaban en la zona siguiente, en el lugar favorito del rubio, donde normalmente mantenía. Se asomó levemente por una hendidura del bolso y vio la sonrisa burlona del kwami negro, sobre el estante donde los separaba de habitación y habitación. Intuía lo que continuaba, la chica de coletas se acercaba de a poco mirando cada tomo, esperando encontrar el que necesitaba. Desde la posición de Plagg, podía ver perfectamente al gruñón de su portador y a la chica que se acercaba para observar cada ejemplar. Tenía que esperar el momento para atacar, y poniendo como excusa la mala suerte del modelo, saldría como pan caliente.

Al ver las posiciones alineadas, separados por la estantería y los libros, se metió dentro del librero y tumbó los pesados tomos de lado y lado, golpeando tanto a la chica como al muchacho, sólo que esta vez logró su cometido, haciendo que Bridgette se quejara más fuerte que el rubio.

Se quedó estático al escuchar la voz de su contraparte, de aquella chica que lo tenía enloquecido con su olvido.

Hizo de lado los libros que tenía encima, y a gatas se asomó por un extremo de aquel mueble, y vio como la muchacha se sobaba la cabeza adolorida; quedó impresionado de verla allí, pero no espero que su mirada y la de ella se conectaran, notando su presencia con asombro.

La sorpresa se palpaba en sus rostros; los ojos de ella ya no demostraban amor, sólo la impresión de verlo allí de rodillas frente a frente

El rubio pestañeo varias veces rompiendo ese leve contacto entre ambos, carraspeo antes de levantarse y acercarse a la azabache, tendiéndole ambas manos. La chica parecía ensimismada, perdida en sus pensamientos, confundida ante aquel desarrollo indescriptible. Sin moverse, tratando de descifrar aquel comportamiento tan extraño, de aquel chico al que tenía entendido, la odiaba con todos las entrañas de su alma

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?-su fría voz llamó la atención de la muchacha, sacudiendo su cabeza y aceptando aquellas grandes manos que el muchacho le extendía

El contacto provocó un corrientazo en toda la espina dorsal al rubio; aunque su rostro seguía expresando su frialdad habitual, su corazón parecía como un redoble de tambor

-Muchas gracias-dijo, retirando sus manos y volteando la mirada.

El escenario era de lo más incómodo que había presenciado. Bridgette en cambio ignoró la tensión, y sin decir nada comenzó a recoger los libros, el joven parecía petrificado en su puesto, viéndola recoger aquellos pesados tomos, reaccionando al ver la voluminosidad de estos. Se agachó frente a ella, acarreando en hileras cada uno de ellos, para luego ayudarle a acomodarlos en el carro transportador, para ponerlos de nueva cuenta a su lugar

Silencio absoluto, ella prefería ignorar su presencia, y Félix se sentía extraño en su silencio, como si fuera un desconocido en su campo de visión

Exhaló cansado, sintió el roce de sus dedos sobre los propios y se miraron, ninguno sabía que decir, la tensión nuevamente la consumió y pareciese que la chica estaba exhausta de los hechos

-Perdona, necesito este libro-retiró de su contacto aquel ejemplar y lo puso en la mesa, donde se hallaban sus pertenencias.

Volvieron al silencio de siempre, acomodaron los libros caídos y en compañía de la chica se dirigieron al siguiente cuarto, donde sus cosas estaban, para ser ayudado a poner todo en su sitio. Como si nada hubiera pasado, unas simples gracias como despedida, cada uno volvió a sus asuntos

Aunque Tikki sentía que todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo, para Plagg todo había resultado según lo planeado, se habían encontrado, sabían donde estaban y se sentían mas cerca; incluso Félix halló algo que llamó su atención y lo tenía leyendo con total tranquilidad, permitiéndole disfrutar de su amado camembert ¿cómo podrían decirle que había fallado? esto apenas era el inicio del sabor del éxito... Y claro, de su camembert

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Félix extrañamente se sintió cómodo leyendo, ya no sentía que no entendía el texto o que tenía que dejarlo de lado por no comprender nada, inclusive, tenía una hora de sobra antes de que la biblioteca cerrara. Guardó sus cosas, sintiéndose satisfecho con su logro de los últimos días, con Plagg en el saco y el libro en la mano, partió dispuesto a pedirlo prestado y continuar en su hogar con más comodidad. Salió de su sección y se detuvo al verla todavía concentrada en los grandes tomos de química. Se acercó lentamente, varias hojas la rodeaban, otras tantas se hallaban en el suelo. Recogió una de las hojas y la miró, de lado a lado rayada con problemas de nomenclatura, las clases de reacciones, metales alcalinos y alcalinotérreos, entre otras fórmulas que la profesora Mendeleiev había puesto como proyecto a presentar en 2 semanas; alzó una ceja confundido y carraspeo, llamando la atención de la muchacha

-Disculpa, te veo un poco atareada con estos problemas y... La biblioteca casi cierra... Deseas... ¿Ayuda?-la sorpresa fue palpable en el rostro de la chica, no esperando aquello; miró a su alrededor un poco confundida, esperando no haberse equivocado de persona, señalándose a sí misma, sin comprender aquella repentina ayuda. El chico suspiró cansado y bajó los hombros

-Si no quieres mi ayuda entonces...-señaló la salida con la cabeza

-¡Espera!-se levantó presurosa, como si pudiera alcanzarlo-Me encantaría tu ayuda-sonrió débilmente, ofreciéndole un espacio a su lado y mirando como con pasos gráciles tomaba el asiento que le ofrecía.

-Empecemos- dijo, tomando papel y lápiz, explicando paso por paso cada uno de los temas impuestos por la maestra. Sino fuera porque ella necesitaba con urgencia una mano solidaria ante su odisea, de seguro hubiera declinado tal ofrecimiento.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasada una hora exacta, y siendo llamados por la bibliotecaria para retirarse del recinto, ambos chicos, después de una ordenada rápida a la mesa y de recoger sus cosas, se retiraron juntos, en silencio, sin mucho que comentar. Ya en el último peldaño, la jovencita se dio fuerzas para girarse en sus talones y mirarlo fijamente

-Muchas gracias Agreste... Por todo, en verdad me ayudaste mucho-agradeció sinceramente; un calorcito se instaló dentro de él, carraspeo un poco y le miró fijamente

-De nada, si tienes alguna duda, puedes avisarme-muchas sorpresas habían ocurrido en el transcurso de una hora, aun le sorprendía su repentina amabilidad hacia su acosadora, pero ella ya no era... Su acosadora

-Te lo agradezco-dijo como despedida, dejándolo allí aún más extrañado

-Entonces...-miró hacia su chaleco, su compañero lo miraba con sonrisa burlona y cejas sugestivas

-Ahórrate tus palabras Plagg-siseo el rubio

Suspiró fuerte Plagg-El amor joven, quien lo entiende-declaró, ocultándose nuevamente en el chaleco del chico, para luego tomar la limosina que le esperaba

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Esa noche se sintió de cuerpo perezoso y de corazón inquieto, su lado gatuno nuevamente hacia presencia en medio de la oscuridad; las miles de preguntas rondaban en su mente y deseaba saber, como Chat Noir, que opinión tenía sobre el irracional comportamiento de Félix, para ocultarlo de Plagg, tan sólo dijo que deseaba comer nuevamente los aperitivos gratuitos de los Dupain; aunque el kwami se quejaba de tener un chef personal que encantado cumpliría cualquier capricho nocturno deseado.

Saltó de tejado en tejado, como habitualmente hacía, recorriendo en círculos parte de Paris para ahorrar sospechas, saludando a uno que otro transeúnte que lo viera, y admirados quisieran ser saludados por su persona; Sintiéndose satisfecho de su breve aventura, recorrió otro tramo hasta la ventana de la joven, que con luces prendidas le daba a entender su presencia en el lugar.

Tocó con galantería la ventana, esperando paciente ser recibido por ella. Una mecha azul fue lo primero que vio, para luego dar presencia el aburrido rostro de la muchacha

-¿Chat Noir? - Preguntó extrañada

-Oh my Prrrrincess... Que dicha es volverte a ver en esta noche tan hermosa-

-¿Que necesitas?-se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con un poco de sospecha

-¡Me ofendes!-puso la mano en su pecho y la miró-¿Acaso no puedo yo, un gran héroe, visitar a una de las parisinas que ha colaborado con Ladybug y conmigo? entiendo... ¿Es por qué soy negro y de mala suerte? No creí... Que fueras...- empezó su show con falsos ojos llorosos

-¿Quieres comer macarrones con leche tibia?-el repentino ofrecimiento lo hizo callar y mirarla con ojos deseosos

-¿En serio... puedo?-preguntó, no creyéndoselo

-Sí, hablo en serio-sonrió con dulzura, provocándole un leve enrojecimiento de mejillas

-Si insistes-entró una vez que le dio espacio para hacerlo

-Ya vuelvo, y ya sabes... No toques nada-advirtió vagamente, dejándolo en la habitación, aunque como gato, la "sugerencia" no fue aceptada, dándose el gusto de mirar su escritorio y ver las gráficas y teorías escritas en el pequeño cuaderno rosa, que en esta reposaba

Se tomó la osadía de tomar aquella libreta y ver las notas que estas le presentaban, ojeando y dando por entendido que estas eran parte de los problemas que él le había ayudado hacer en la biblioteca, reconociendo uno que otro número que se había tomado como molestia en escribir allí, en las blancas hojas de papel; un carraspeo lo hizo lanzar la libreta al aire, y mirar a la dueña de la pertenencia con un poco de culpabilidad, sintiendo un extraño déjá vu ya antes vivido

-Yo... Eh... No sabía que fueras tan buena en química- sonrió nervioso, dejando el objeto en su lugar, mirándola un poco culpable

-No soy buena en la materia, sólo... Recibí ayuda, es todo-dijo, dejando la bandeja en el centro de la habitación, llamando al héroe a sentarse a su lado

-Oh... Entonces es una persona muy inteligente, las operaciones son un tanto complejas, he de admitir-tomó un macarrón y se lo llevo a la boca

-Es bueno en química-comentó, como si no fuera nada importante

-¿Sólo bueno en química? ¿De quién hablas?- se llevó otra delicia a la boca

-Es sólo Félix Agreste-la repentina tos le hizo darle palmadas en la espalda para que no se ahogara

-¿Félix Agreste? ¿No que lo habías olvidado?-dijo un poco más tranquilo, dando leves golpe al pecho

-Claro que lo olvide, pero no voy a negar una ayuda repentina de una persona odiosa en medio de mis dificultades, no soy tan ignorante- el chico miraba la tranquila expresión de la mujer tomando leche, produciendo en él, curiosidad de sus fuertes palabras

-¿Tanto lo odias?-dijo con suavidad, mirando el techo

-¿mmm? No, no lo odio, me han dicho que es una persona odiosa, pero si me gustaba no debía ser tan malo ¿no?-Chat parecía insatisfecho con su respuesta, desde la primera noche en que vino de visita y supo de su torpeza, parecía un poco extrañado y curioso sobre el tema de Félix; suspiró con fuerza-Dímelo Chat ¿Qué pasa? Te veo extraño sobre el tema de Félix ¿lo conoces acaso?-la extraña insinuación lo puso alerta, sabía que su curiosidad le daría malas pasadas, pero no creyó que podría llevarlo a tan delicada situación

-¡Claro que no!-gritó exaltado, sorprendiendo un poco a la muchacha; Carraspeo-No es eso, es sólo mi mera curiosidad gatuna, a veces me pregunto el juego que llevas con ese chico, es todo-miró de soslayo, la chica parecía un poco más seria; suspiró

-No estoy llevando ningún juego a cabo, ni plan y mucho menos venganza, por si de pronto se te pasó por la cabeza, lo que pasa es que… Mmmm… ¿Cómo podría decirlo?... Es sólo un compañero del cual estaba enamorada, ya no recuerdo y se ofreció de voluntario a ayudarme, eso está claro, pero yo no lo odio, no tengo motivos para hacerlo, no guardo ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia él, admiración tal vez, después de hablar sobre química con él, me doy cuenta que es muy serio e inteligente, también paciente, pero no más- explicó mirando hacia la ventana

-Entiendo… ¿Pero qué tiene que ver el amor en todo esto?-preguntó repentinamente mirándola con fijeza

-Mmm nada, era sólo una expresión referente a lo ya aclarado, pero no esperaba que eso te lo tomaras tan a pecho-sonrió juguetona, provocando una sonrojes en el muchacho

-Por favor, sólo come y olvídalo-bajó sus orejitas y siguió comiendo un poco apenado; esto sin duda era algo divertido para la chica

-Empiezo a creer que estás enamorado de Félix, y tienes miedo de que te lo robe-dijo juguetona

-¡Bridgette!-gritó apenado sacándole una gran risa a la joven

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Agreste!-un grito en especial le hizo girar, la presencia de la chica azabache fue lo primero que lo recibió al bajar de la limosina, sorprendiéndose del repentino saludo después de tantos días de olvido

-¿Bridgette?-preguntó extrañado al verla frente a él

-Sólo quería agradecerte por lo de ayer, por favor tómalo-extendió una pequeña caja beige

-¿Qué…?-

-Espero que no lo tomes a mal, sólo es un pequeño regalo de agradecimiento, me ayudaste mucho, es todo-sonrió con dulzura, provocando un golpeteo de pecho al muchacho

-De… nada-tomó aquello un tanto renuente

-Espero que lo disfrutes, ¡nos vemos en clase!-se despidió para poder encontrarse con Alya

El chico no la dejó de mirar hasta que ya no le vio más, algo extraño parecía pasarle, pues hasta ahora, nunca había sentido el alago y felicidad de recibir tales regalos por parte de la muchacha

¿Qué estaba mal con él?

"_Estas enamorado chico, eso es lo que pasa"_ pensó el kwami oscuro, antes de continuar comiendo su queso _"se dará cuenta, claro que se dará" _

**Hola mis amadísimos lectores, de vuelta aquí Alma de Titán con un nuevo capítulo, después de… ¿Un mes? ¿Mes y medio? Lo siento chicos, me gusta mucho escribir y actualizar, hasta ahora lo vengo a terminar, pero tengo justificación para eso**

**1-Me mudé, así que estuve durante dos semanas muy ocupadas empacando, desempacando y arreglando todo**

**2-Nuevo trabajo, ocupa todo mi tiempo, desde muy temprano hasta ya muy tarde en la noche, así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no fallarles**

**3-Inspiración, esta señorita amiga mía no me ayuda de a mucho, he intentado darles un capitulo de 18 a 20 hojas en formato world, pero tan sólo puedo regalarles 10 **** ¡lo siento!**

**Ahora sí, respuestas a sus reviews:**

**Luna Aino: ¡Hola! No, disculpa, esta historia es muy reciente y nunca la he hecho con anterioridad, es mi primera historia Bridgette x Félix; aunque me apena un poco que haya alguien con una historia similar a la mía, aunque he leído muchas en donde Bridgette decide olvidarlo, hasta ahora no he escuchado alguna que haga referencia de que ella perdió la memoria y que sólo olvidó a Félix. Gracias por tu comentario y por entrar a leer esta historia**

**Marati2011: ¡Claro que no! Mi intención en esta ocasión no es matar a Emilie, seguiré apoyando la idea de Emilie en un estado vegetativo, y las ansias de Hawk Moth de apoderarse de los miraculous; pero espero no haber dejado en contexto la muerte de ella, ese no es mi plan. Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios.**

**ElizabethMalFoy: Espero seguir tocando tus sentimientos, Bridgette y Félix son una combinación muy particular, por eso me da ideas para seguir haciendo con ellos algo interesante que contar; espero que te güiste este capítulo y muchas gracias por comentar, me llena de alientos.**

**Laurenlmprincess: Hasta yo sentí pena por el chico, pero todo en esta vida tiene un precio, ya nada se puede hacer con él, así que se tiene que aguantar; Gracias por tu lindo comentario, me llena de ansias por seguir leyendo.**

**Malistrix: Pues no estoy segura y sufrió mucho en este capítulo, estuvo un tanto emocional, si lo admito, pero quiero hacerlo sufrir de una manera un poco más interesante; tuve muy en cuenta aquella información sobre la amnesia, hasta ahora espero realizar con más frecuencia aquellos datos obtenidos y ponerlos en esta historia. Gracias por tu comentario, esperare ansiosa tu crítica constructiva, eso me llena de interés.**

**Paulayjoaqui: Y espero que cada vez que suba un cap te guste más; lo de Chat Noir… Mmm… dejémoslo como algo sorpresivo; Gabriel es padre, aunque a veces demuestre frialdad no deja el hecho de que se preocupa; Nathalie también lo quiere, se preocupa, y esta vez no lo hizo tanto por el trabajo, sino más bien por el estado emocional del muchacho, ya sabes, la intuición femenina es algo que nunca falla. Gracia por tu comentario, espero leerte otra vez.**

**Sonrais777: Y lo seguirán sabiendo, el amor es algo que no se puede pasar por alto, aunque a veces deseamos ignorarlo por completo. Gracias por tu comentario, espero ansiosa por leerte de nuevo.**

**Karen Agreste: Este capítulo es un poco más largo, espero y te haya gustado, Félix cada día más se dará cuenta de las cosas, el amor es algo hermoso, peor ya lo conocemos, es un ser muy orgulloso. Gracias por tu comentario, me alegras el día cuando lo haces.**

**Mich Rangel: Exactamente, el amor por Chat Noir es algo mágico y maravilloso ¿Cómo no tener en cuenta esa combinación? Gracias por tu comentario, me llena de dicha leerte**

**Michelle: Tu comentario es uno de los más largos y esperanzadores que he leído, la forma en que escribiste este comentario me lleno de mucha dicha (y un tantito de orgullo, cabe destacar) el hecho de que tomaras la molestia de leer y comentar es algo significativo para mí. Me hubiera encantado haber regalado más páginas, pero mi musa inspiradora no quiso hacer mucho acto de presencia, así que tuve que arriesgarme y lanzar este cap, aunque el simple hecho de haber dejado el texto a medias y continuarlo me deja un sin sabor y muy poco conformismo ante mis palabras, pero siempre espero que los lectores sean francos y me digan lo bueno y lo malo, aunque siempre aspiro a dar lo mejor de mí. Ser una persona ocupada siempre será un tropiezo y una bendición para mí, me inspiro en mi entorno, soy de aquella que se inspira en el movimiento y no la ociosidad, siempre he sido así, pero aspiro, en todo momento, mejorar y darles textos que los conmueva cada vez más. ¡Muchas gracias por regalarme ese pedacito de aliento y tiempo, lo valoro en verdad!**

**RilaZou: Si, es extraño, pero todo tiene que pasar con un fin; los dolores de cabeza apenas empiezan, y no solo la familia la padecerá. Gracias por tu comentario, me llena de dicha saber que sigues leyendo la historia.**

**Sol: Todos tenemos esos días en los que no queremos nada o sufrimos por todo. Gracias por tu comentario, me encanta volver a leerte.**

**Satorichiva: El amor, el amor, es algo que hace parte de Bridgette, algo importante en su personalidad, y es ahí donde quiero jugar con sus matices, ella ahora es diferente, Félix ya está sintiendo ese vacío en el pecho, y más adelante con él se verán cosas un poco… Cof, cof, interesantes. Gracias por tu comentario, espero y este capítulo te guste.**

**Neko Lila: Nathalie puede ser fría, pero se preocupa, lo único que quería era hacer al chico feliz, eso es todo. Obviamente, y ambas lo sabemos, es que al no haber Félix, puede haber oportunidad para Chat, pero es ahí donde el pobre hallara algo importante en todo esto, y eso lo dejaré como sorpresa más adelante, aún no hemos visto sufrir lo suficiente al rubio. Gracias por tu comentario, me llena de aliento**

**Mie Sakura: Creo que Nathalie no fue la única que lo pensó ¿Quién no lo creería? La muchacha se esforzaba mucho para poder gustarle. Aunque la recuperación de Bridgette no sea la mejor, no quiere decir que pueda jugar un poco. Gracias por tu comentario, me gusta saber que te gusta la historia.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, son especiales para mí. No olviden decirme errores de ortografía, ideas, sugerencias, entre otras, leerlos es algo especial para mí.**

**Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán. **


	7. Capitulo 6: Ideas Extrañas

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc.**

**La historia es un producto de mi cabecita sin fines de lucro. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Nota: El apellido de Claude fue tomado de Sonrais777, autorizado por ella para poder usarlo en esta historia. Los invito a leerla, escribe increíble. **

**OLVÍDATE DE MÍ**

**CAPÍTULO 6: IDEAS EXTRAÑAS **

Un golpe fuerte contra la pared y ya sentía que esto no podía ir peor. El monopolio, el villano del día, había convertido la ciudad en una especie de juego de azar que hasta ahora, cuyas cartas habían sido lanzadas, le daban las peores partes de todas. Su concentración parecía más ida en los acontecimientos de la mañana, donde, para él, iba el problema de todas sus preocupaciones

**-FLASHBACK-**

-Su nombre es Claude LeBlanc, démosle la bienvenida-anunció la señorita Bustier esa mañana. Claude LeBlanc, un chico castaño de ojos azules, polera blanca y vaqueros azules; nada anormal en su apariencia, muy común para Félix.

-Muchas gracias, me llamo Jean Claude LeBlanc, nací en Francia pero viví mucho tiempo en Italia; espero que podamos ser buenos amigos-su mirada parecía ir a un lugar en específico; para el Agreste tal acción no pasó desapercibido, lo notaba a leguas; sus ojos pasaron del extraño a la joven de atrás, cuyas mejillas sonrosadas le daban un mal augurio.

-Cuidado, tu chica será robada-las palabras susurrantes de Plagg parecían aumentar una extraña ira en su pecho, chasqueo la lengua y siguió mirado al frente, no sabiendo a qué horas el extraño se fue a su lugar correspondiente.

Las clases parecían de lo más normales, pero el sentimiento de alerta no se alejaba del rubio, sentía que algo no andaba bien, pero a la hora del receso lo notó. LeBlanc parecía interesado en la muchacha, sus expresiones eran de interés y el abrazo repentino fue algo que lo llevó a la impresión.

-Viejo, tu soda-las palabras de Nino lo hicieron caer en cuenta de la situación; sobresaltado, había aplastado la lata, vaciando todo su contenido.

-Perdón, no sé qué ocurrió-se disculpó antes de retirarse

-Félix está muy extraño-susurró el dj negando con la cabeza

-Que no se te suba la ira a la cabeza chico-dijo el kwami, saliendo de la chaqueta del muchacho, una vez que estuvieron solos

-NO es rabia, es sólo una sensación por causas no concretas-alegó lavándose las manos

-Siii, y yo soy la reina Isabel primera, pero una maldición me convirtió en un gato mágico; no te hagas el idiota, claro que lo sabes y no lo admites, desde que esa niña de coletas te olvidó has estado actuando extraño-acoto el pequeño ser

-Cállate-dijo con dientes apretados, señalando su saco

Para ese día, todo parecía salirle mal. Fallas en un experimento de química, gracias a las palabras del nuevo, que pidió un favor a Bridgette. Pintó una raya roja gruesa en todo el lienzo, arruinando su obra en clase de arte, todo porque el chico nuevo dijo lo asombroso que quedaba el lienzo de Bridgette. No pudo escribir bien los ejercicios matemáticos porque el nuevo se la paso pidiendo ayuda a Bridgette, a sabiendas que Ella NO SABE MATEMATICAS. Inclusive, se tropezó en educación física, sólo porque vio como el nuevo atrapó a Bridgette, antes de que la muy torpe cayera. Y para el colmo de males, apareció un akuma justo antes de detener a la chica de aceptar al nuevo en su hogar, para ayudarle con sus clases de italiano cuando el perfectamente venía de Italia.

-Esto no puede...-susurró furibundo

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Sí que podía ser, y cada movimiento le salía peor

-Vamos Chat, concéntrate-alegó Ladybug lanzando su yoyo

-Lo siento mi Lady, no me siento "yo" hoy...-

-Eso noto, pero...-esquivaron una especie de bomba-Hablaremos después de detener al villano-

En sí, la batalla se dio un poco diferente a lo normal; la distracción de chat Noir los llevó a caer en varias trampas; todas normalmente sobre el chico; pero eso no los detuvo para poder derrotar al monopolio, un hombre cuya negociación había sido desaprobada por su jefe y lo había llevado a tal estado.

Ahora, con las cosas arregladas y una citación por parte de Ladybug, para poder verse a la medianoche; su mente tan sólo divagaba en la citación de la acosadora y el nuevo.

-Hola Chat-su cabeza giró a verla y en silencio volvió a observar el paisaje parisino. Esto fue un comportamiento extraño por parte del muchacho, que siempre le recibía con halagos o citaciones

-Veo que tienes un problema grave-acotó la muchacha moteada, sentándose a su lado

-Es... No lo sé, una confusión en mí mismo... No sabría expresarlo-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, su corazón latía con fuerza ¿cómo decirle a la chica que te gusta, que tienes un enredo emocional?

-Mmm... ¿Una chica?-giró la cabeza aterrado y la vio reírse; cuando lo reparó, su risa se detuvo. La expresión de él parecía de arrepentimiento y culpa-Oh... Así que si es una chica-susurró para ella misma

-Lo siento-se haló el cabello exasperado-Pero no lo sé, últimamente no lo sé; mi amor por ti es incondicional, late con fuerza al verte, pero últimamente... No sé que me pasa, que tiene ella que la hace así, caprichosamente irresistible, es como...-se quedó en silencio analizando algo

-¿Cómo?-preguntó para que continuara

-Es una locura...-agitó su cabeza y se levantó

-¿Chat?-le miró desde su sitio

-Olvídalo mi lady, creo sospechar mis razones de esta locura-se tomó la frente, tratando de procesar lo pensado

-Cálmate chat-la mano de ella le hizo mirarla-Sólo debes analizar, eres un chico extraordinario con un gran corazón; si esa misteriosa muchacha te dejó con un extraño desnivel en el pecho, es porque es alguien increíble, lo suficientemente buena como para que la albergaras ahí-señaló su pecho-Así que no te preocupes-le guiñó un ojo

-My lady-sus mejillas se sonrosaron

-Te dejo gatito, es tarde, hay que descansar, el día estuvo agitado-beso su mejilla con dulzura-que descanses-dijo antes de retirarse, dejando al héroe embobado

por un momento sintió la culpa, los últimos acontecimientos le habían llevado a una locura inminente, de seguro eso era el motivo de su precipitada lucha contra sus emociones y la falta de raciocinio, porque ver a Ladybug retratada en Bridgette era la cosa más descabellada que le hubiera pasado por la mente.

**...3...**

Para esa mañana sus ojeras se podrían notar desde tres metros. Las tantas divagaciones sobre sus extraños sentimientos hacia su acosadora era no más, una especie de lastima hacia su enfermedad "mental", eso alegó la noche anterior con su kwami; y aunque el pequeño ser le mandara una indirectas más directas, ese chico estaba empedernido en creer lo contrario.

-Eso debió ser divertido-esa voz y esa risa le amargaron el momento-Eres increíble Claude-alagó la azabache entrando de gancho con él

-Lo sé, y por eso me adoras-rieron. El rubio bufó molesto; su mejor amigo no comprendía su carácter, pero con esa cara no deseaba averiguarlo... de momento.

-Vaya Bri, sí que te diviertes con el nuevo-señaló la morena con ojos suspicaces, amargando más al rubio

-Claro que sí, es mi primo a fin de cuentas, el humor es algo como de familia-aclaró la muchacha; ese momento fue como una especie de iluminación para el modelo

-¿Tu primo?-no pudo evitar preguntar, girándose en su asiento

-Si... ¿Qué te pasó Agreste?-preguntó confundida, reparando en su estado

-¿Qué?-

-Te ves cansado ¿seguro que estas bien?-preguntó desconfiada

-Eh...-Tocó bajo sus ojos-Creo que si-sonrió divertido, llenando de confianza a la azabache, de confusión al nuevo y de terror al resto ¿Félix Agreste sonriéndole a Bridgette?

-Siento el final del mundo acercarse-interrumpió Nathaniel el extraño momento, haciendo volver en si al modelo, que con un carraspeo se sentó correctamente y volvió a sus cabales, con su típica frialdad

-Viejo eso de hace rato...-intentó aclarar el dj tal comportamiento

-No ha pasado nada Nino-dijo fríamente interrumpiéndolo

Y si, no había pasado nada, su corazón parecía estar tranquilo, su pensamiento seguía firme en lo que creía y sentía que aquello que le taladraba la cabeza era la conclusión final; aunque Plagg dentro de su chaqueta se golpeaba varias veces la cabeza odiándolo, hasta ahora él se sentía feliz con el resultado.

**Hola a todos mis hermosos titanes ¡tiempo sin leernos! Aquí llego yo después de… ¿medio año? A actualizar, ya era una eternidad que me pasaba por aquí. Lamento mucho dejarles abandonados, esta historia la llevo guardada desde hace como 3 meses, pero sabrán que como escritora también tengo una vida (muy ocupada por cierto) y no he podido actualizar, y como son temporadas de fiesta mi trabajo aumenta, así que no sabré hasta cuando volveré a aparecerme por aquí.**

**Sin más que decir, a responder comentarios.**

**Marati2011: Ella es muy linda, aunque no demuestre mucho en verdad lo quiere.**

**Kathe67: Lamento mucho no poder dedicar tiempo a lo que escribo, pero espero que guardes esta historia en un pedacito de tu corazón, en verdad intento ser más constante pero ya ves, la vida es más difícil de lo que se cree. Descuida, este es el inicio de algo ;)**

**Laurenlmprincess: Gracias por tu comprensión, aprecio mucho eso. Y cualquiera se pondría así de histérica por una amiga sufrida, es en cierto modo comprensible. **

**Sonrais777: Todo a su tiempo, admitir el cariño por alguien del que decías odiar tanto es difícil de admitir.**

**Rilazou: Plagg en ocasiones es sabio, su larga vida de seguro le enseño cosas que Félix nunca entendería, y mira, he aquí un personaje que le hizo salir esa fiera que no creyó tener, y mucho menos por ella. Apenas es el inicio de un largo sufrimiento y Luka… mmm… Grandes ideas se forman, karma divino.**

**Malistrix: y vaya que pasó tiempo. Espero que este capítulo (corto por cierto) sea bueno y te guste. No sé cuánto demorare en volver, el trabajo es agotador y muy abrumador; sé que esto no es un trabajo pero es algo que me emociona hacer, y volver es algo gratificante. Espero no hacerte esperar mucho.**

**Sol: Gracias, hace tiempo que no escribo, ya ves, como medio año y yo perdida, espero que este capítulo te guste y pueda seguir teniendo aquel toque con el que desee empezar.**

**Paulayjoaqui: Todo en la vida es dada por el karma, el pobre no ha sufrido lo suficiente. Ha sido mucho tiempo como para algo como esto, pero espero que te siga gustando.**

**Michelle: Querida Michelle. Cosas pasan en la vida de un escritor, detrás de la pantalla las batallas son difíciles, son tiempos prósperos y tiempo es lo que necesitare. Acepto lo que dices, después de tanto tiempo y releer los capítulos, creo que no me convencen totalmente. Espero que este capítulo corto, tenga más sentido que los anteriores capítulos que publique, bien se dice que el escritor aprende de sus errores y espero mejorar día con día, y claro, corregir muchas cosas de este fic, por ahora debo darme la posibilidad de continuar y concluir antes de corregir (eso aspiro) gracias por tus bendiciones y espero tu comentario. **

**Mie Sakura: Gracias por tus ánimos. Mi vida es un tanto ajetreada (más de lo que yo creía) pero espero poder continuar de forma más regular. Plagg es un tanto sabio en ocasiones, espero que este nuevo capítulo continúe con aquella idea inicial de hacerlo todo paso a paso.**

** : Creo que demore mucho, pido mil disculpas, no lo hice aposta, mi vida fuera de fanfiction es un tanto ajetreada, pero espero poder volver con regularidad. **

**NekoLila: Todo en esta vida es karma, a Bridgette parece irle mejor de lo esperado, y Félix… Pobre, no quisiera ser él, esto apenas empieza. Sé que no puedo prometer nada, sobre todo con mi empleo y vida, pero espero poder sacar más tiempo para dedicarlo a este fic y concluirlo en un tiempo determinado cuyo hilo de narración no se pierda.**

**Walterinigo469: Sé que esperaste mucho, pero aspiro que este capítulo te guste, cortito pero con cariño. Reitero, mil disculpas por la demora, trataré de ser constante (si el tiempo me permite)**

**Miles de gracias por sus comentarios, y disculpas por la demora. Espero y podamos leernos lo más pronto posible.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, criticas, preguntas, ideas en los comentarios, los leeré encantada y responderé a todos ellos.**

**Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán. **


	8. Capitulo 7: Recuerdos Borrosos

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc.**

**La historia es un producto de mi cabecita sin fines de lucro. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Nota: El apellido de Claude fue tomado de Sonrais777, autorizado por ella para poder usarlo en esta historia. Los invito a leerla, escribe increíble. **

**CAPÍTULO 7: RECUERDOS BORROSOS.**

Sus pies se sentían ligeros como plumas, el balanceo con el yoyo por cada edificio le daba una agradable sensación de libertad. La torre Eiffel se divisaba hermosa en medio de la noche y en la punta, la horma de su gatito se haya a pocos pasos de ella.

-Hola Chat-Saludó, su cabeza giró a verla y en silencio se volvió a observar el paisaje parisino. Eso fue un comportamiento extraño por parte del muchacho, que siempre le recibía con halagos o citaciones… Incluso, con rosas

-Veo que tienes un problema grave-acotó la muchacha moteada, sentándose a su lado

-Es... No lo sé, una confusión en mí mismo... No sabría expresarlo-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, una acción bastante común por parte de él

-Mmm... ¿Una chica? -bromeo riéndose, la expresión del joven la hizo detenerse; su expresión era de arrepentimiento y culpa -Oh... Así que si es una chica-susurró para ella misma.

-Lo siento-se haló el cabello exasperado-Pero no lo sé, últimamente no lo sé; mi amor por ti es incondicional, late con fuerza al verte, pero últimamente... No sé qué me pasa, que tiene ella que la hace así, caprichosamente irresistible, es como...-se quedó en silencio como analizando algo. Ladybug lo miraba expectante.

\- ¿Cómo? -se atrevió a preguntar la muchacha

-Es una locura...-agitó su cabeza y se levantó

\- ¿Chat? -le miró desde su sitio

-Olvídalo mi lady, creo sospechar mis razones de esta locura-se tomó la frente, tratando de procesar lo pensado

-Cálmate chat-posó su mano para que la mirara-Sólo debes analizar, eres un chico extraordinario con un gran corazón; si esa misteriosa muchacha te dejó con un extraño desnivel en el pecho, es porque es alguien increíble, lo suficientemente buena como para que la albergaras ahí-señaló su pecho-Así que no te preocupes-le guiñó un ojo

-My lady…-sus mejillas se sonrosaron

-Te dejo gatito, es tarde, hay que descansar, el día estuvo agitado-besó su mejilla con dulzura-que descanses-dijo antes de retirarse, dejando al héroe allí parado.

No se giró a mirarlo en ningún momento, sentía una especie de opresión en el pecho, no era algo que no hubiese experimentado a lo largo de su vida, pero era nuevo con respecto a su compañero… sobre todo en el tema del amor. Pero no se atrevía a admitirlo, sería muy egoísta de su parte tratar con su amigo de tal forma; aunque no podía evitar maquinar mil y una razones de tales acontecimientos, siempre se quebraba la cabeza con respecto… ¿con respecto a qué? Aterrizo sobre su balcón, no había notado cuando lo había hecho, la simple costumbre la llevó como autómata hasta allí.

-Tikki… Puntos fuera-susurró, un dolor punzante le taladraba la cabeza

\- ¿Bridgette? – se acercó Tikki preocupada

-Tranquila-susurró-Sólo es un dolor de cabeza, tomaré una pastilla y me iré a dormir-bajó con cuidado por el tragaluz y se sentó sobre la cama

-No te preocupes, yo traigo las pastillas y el agua, sólo recuéstate-dijo el ser mágico para traer lo dicho.

Bridgette tomó palabra de su compañera de batallas, su cabeza parecía estallarle y unas cuantas gotas de sudor se asomaron por sus cabellos. Su mente, estaba intentando procesar algo… Chat… Chat… Todo empezó por algo con Chat… ¿La culpa seria de él? ¿Despreció a Chat por él o por la misión? Su mente parecía un televisor sin señal, le zumbaban los oídos con tal sonido, el sonido de un recuerdo lejano… _-Sabes que me gusta alguien-_… Recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada, se atrevió a mirar hacia el centro del cuarto, y divisó, sobre una pequeña mesa, una rosa marchita por el tiempo… Un regalo de Chat Noir.

Cuando Tikki llegó con dificultad con el agua y las pastillas, Bridgette yacía dormida y unas lagrimas secas reposaban sobre sus mejillas.

…**3…**

Al despertar, se sentía un poco mareada; no recordaba a qué horas se había quedado dormida y cuando fue que se arropó, lo único que memoraba era un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte que le dio al llegar a su hogar, y un breve recuerdo de Tikki hablándole cuando estaban en el cuarto, de ahí, nada más, todo se ponía borroso.

-Oh Bridgette, ya despertaste-la voz de su madre la hizo mirarla- ¿Te encuentras bien cariño? Te vez enferma-se acercó Sabine a su hija

-Estoy bien mamá, sólo tuve un dolor de cabeza, pero ya pasó-sonrió para tranquilizarla a ella y a cierto ser rojo que la observaba oculta en algún lado-Me visto y bajo-concluyó. La señora Dupain no estaba muy convencida, pero decidió retirarse y no causar problemas a su desmemoriada chiquilla, al menos, hasta que estuviera segura de que podría estar bien

-Bridgette…-

-Tranquila Tikki, estoy bien, aprovechare el haberme despertado a tiempo para ir a clases-interrumpió el posible interrogatorio que le proporcionaría su compañera.

…**3…**

Cuando llegó a su aula, sólo Alix y Max se encontraban dentro de ella, sorprendiéndolos en el proceso y dándose la posibilidad de dibujar.

No había pasado mucho cuando la clase comenzó, la señorita Bustier traían varios libros en los brazos y sonreía radiante

-Chicos, hoy les traje un tema un tanto interesante que de seguro podrán disfrutar, como recordaran, en la clase pasada estábamos hablando de la literatura en la antigüedad, dramaturgos y obras excepcionales, que, hasta ahora, han tenido una gran importancia a través de la historia… Hoy, en grupos de tres, podrán disfrutar de hacer un ensayo sobre ciertos libros en especifico que les entregare y cuyo reporte será traído la próxima semana-los chicos comenzaron a susurrar para saber quién podría pertenecer en cada uno de los grupos, pero el golpe de palmas de la maestra los hizo silenciar

-No se preocupen por los grupos, yo misma los he seleccionado; Espero y puedan realizar un trabajo impecable-sonrió

Hasta hace unas horas las cosas estaban yendo bien, la mañana se sentía en cierto modo normal; el único cambio había sido la constante compañía de su padre a la hora de las comidas; pero su presencia no quitaba la sensación de pérdida, y, pese a la actual situación vivida, se sentía un poco desorientado.

_-Félix Agreste, Bridgette Dupain-Cheng y Jean Claude Le Blanc…-_esa larga frase, el libro sobre su mesa y la perorata de su profesora lo llevó a la realidad. Si hace unas semanas le hubieran dicho que haría grupo con Bridgette, se hubiera negado profundamente, alegando y discutiendo con su maestra… Ahora, no sabia que pensar al respecto. Miró a la parte de atrás, una simple sonrisa fue dada por la muchacha de coletas y… Una mirada penetrante por parte de Le Blanc.

Giró su rostro y continuo con sus clases, aunque cierta mirada penetrante seguía atravesándole la nuca. No sospechaba de nadie, ya sabia de quien se trataba, aunque no tuvo intención de corregir tal reacción; admitir lo malo que fue en ciertas circunstancias de locura de la franco-china lo podría llevar a determinados problemas. Lo sensato fue fingir ignorancia y continuar con su día.

-Eh… Félix Agreste-el llamado de la muchacha al termino de la jornada lo hizo girarse. Su expresión; como siempre bien entrenada; la miró sin expresión alguna, sus habituales acompañantes tenían prisa y la presencia mutua no provocó más allá que tranquilidad por parte y parte

-Sólo quería preguntarte sobre el ensayo; Alya me comentó sobre tu apretada agenda, así que ya hablé con Claude y deseábamos saber cuando tenias tiempo- "_Alya me comentó sobre tu apretada agenda" _sus palabras le tenían en cierto descontento, pero habló sin pensarlo

-Mañana al final de clases-una suave sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ella, su respuesta no pudo escucharla, su mente se paralizó al volver a ver su sonrisa, inclusive en su retirada, él continuaba allí parado como una estatua. Parpadeó incontables veces, reaccionando a su transe mental

-Veo que la culpa te carcome-las palabras hicieron eco en el aula, acomodado en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Le Blanc, con mirada fría y cruzado de brazos- ¿Tu expresión siempre es así? No me sorprende que muchas admiren tu físico, pero odien tu personalidad-

-Ve al grano ¿Qué quieres? -dijo fastidiado el rubio

-No tienes que fingir ignorancia, tu debes saber mis motivos, no por nada soy primo de Bridgette-

-Lo que haya pasado entre ella y yo…-

-Agradezco que haya pasado-interrumpió el castaño, acercándose lentamente al joven rubio-No soy idiota, por obvias razones supe lo sucedido, pero te advierto, no sé que planeas con mi prima, pero no me agrada que estés cerca de ella y creas que lo sucedido no repercutirá para una futura relación. No me agradas y no deseo que la vuelvas a buscar-estaban frente a frente. Una sonrisa risueña se asomó en los labios del modelo

\- ¿No crees que ella es lo bastante grande para elegir con quien salir? ¿A qué le temes? ¿acaso estas enamorado de tu prima? -agarrado desde el cuello de la camisa, miró los ojos celestes de Le Blanc

-Cuidado con tus palabras Agreste, cuidado con ellas-dijo moribundo, soltando con brusquedad el agarre y yéndose. Félix lo miraba resentido, odiaba verse en aquella situación, pero odiaba mas cuando no sólo su mente estaba ella, sino también que los demás se la recordaran cada tanto.

Bridgette no sabía qué hacer ante esta nueva sensación, una extraña pelea de miradas se desataba entre Le Blanc y Agreste. Su primo vs su compañero olvidado.

La cosa se había puesto extraño en el momento que la señorita Bustier les había colocado en grupo de tres para realizar un ensayo sobre Romeo y Julieta, libro impuesto por la misma maestra.

Al principio, todo le pareció bien. Agradeció en gran medida que no le tocase con Chloe o Lila, pero ahora, por una extraña razón, sus dos compañeros llevaban una especie de pelea peculiar que no entendía.

Escribió unos cuantos párrafos sobre su libreta, hacer caso omiso a la existencia de ambos chicos era lo más prudente. Entender tal drama era algo que le taladraba la cabeza… ¿El amor era así de difícil? El estatus y el honor era parte importante del drama; Rio, Chat Noir pasó por su cabeza en ese momento, sus tantas galanterías le recordaban al romanticismo exagerado del personaje; Chat Noir como Romeo, en una lucha constante con su familia por su amor, un drama contado por Paris…

"_Chat Noir… Papá Garou…"_

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó, la respiración agitada de Bridgette los alarmó, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y una aguda queja de sus labios los llevó a aliarse involuntariamente y socorrerla.

-Chat Noir… ¿por qué lo engañe? -sus palabras confundieron a los jóvenes, la mirada azulada de la jovencita los dejó en una especie de hiatus, esperando alguna palabra

-Yo… Terminemos el trabajo-dijo reacomodándose en su asiento, ignorando los recientes acontecimientos.

Desde que comenzaron a trabajar como grupo, ambos jóvenes sentían una necesidad mutua de proteger a la muchacha de coletas. Ignorando una especie de competencia, trabajaron juntos para resolver rápidamente aquel dilema estudiantil, permitiéndole a Dupain-Chen disfrutar la compañía de ambos y olvidar momentáneamente lo ocurrido.

Aunque Félix no se sentía completamente tranquilo, las palabras a Chat Noir le provoco un revoltijo de curiosidad, que aspiraba prontamente aclararla.

…**3…**

Cuando salieron de la biblioteca, el silencio se volvió un momento incomodo para Bridgette. Ambos chicos no le quitaban el ojo de encima y, sobre todo, ambos la tomaron de los brazos y la ayudaron a bajar las escaleras, pareciendo una anciana o lisiada.

Sentía la necesidad de decirles unas cuantas palabras a los "considerados" muchachos, estaba preparada para darles un discurso sobre las repercusiones de sus actos contra su persona, pero una dulce melodía de guitarra la hizo callarse.

Abajo en las escaleras, las gentiles manos de Luka Coffaine tocaban una dulce sonata que tranquilizaba su corazón. Omitiendo la presencia de los jóvenes, se acercó con sutileza al músico, interrumpiendo voluntariamente las notas y mirándola con una suave sonrisa

-Hola Bri-Bri-Bridgette-

-Hola Luka ¿qué haces por aquí y a esta hora? –

-Sólo estoy esperando a Juleka, mi madre desea saber si ella y sus amigos quieren cenar esta noche en casa-sonó unas cuantas cuerdas del instrumento

-Eso suena a una buena cena-

-Si tienes tiempo puedes ir conmigo, y…-miró tras ella a los dos chicos que lo miraron desconfiados-De seguro tus dos amigos desean venir también... Hola Félix, y chico nuevo…-saludó causal, su mirada nuevamente se centró en ella- ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo? –

-Oh… Perdonen mi mala educación-dijo apenada la de coletas-Él es mi primo Jean Claude Le Blanc, vino de Italia y a Félix… Bueno, veo que ya lo conoces-sonrió, dando espacio entre ellos para que se presentaran

-Un placer, llámame Claude-se acercó el italiano al muchacho. Félix tan sólo miraba de soslayo, sólo saludando a distancia y con respeto.

Luka Coffaine y Félix Agreste no podían llamarse en si como "amigos", una definición más acorde; como el solía hacerlo; era un par de compañeros de disfrute musical con propósito de desahogar un sentimiento mutuo… Un amor no correspondido…

\- ¿Vienes también Félix? – la voz de Luka le hizo salir de sus tantos recuerdos; admitía que últimamente recordaba con mas regularidad, todo le provocaba un sentimentalismo vago. Su boca se abrió con el propósito de responder, pero la bocina y presencia de Gorilla lo hicieron retractarse.

-Lo lamento, ya me esperan en casa, espero que su velada sea agradable-se retiró con su usual elegancia, la puerta fue abierta por su guardaespaldas y una vez sentado odió haber mirado por la ventanilla, Luka y Bridgette lo despedían con una sonrisa amable, pero Claude… su sonrisa burlona y mirada sonsarrona le sacaron una mueca de molestia. Jean Claude Le Blanc iba a ser piedra de tropezadero para él.

-Vaya competencia montada tienes… Un primo celoso y un buen partido… La tienes difícil-la voz burlona de Plagg le amargaron más el momento

-Un mes sin camembert-sonrió con malicia el joven, preocupando en cierta manera al pobre gran hombre y provocándole un dolor más profundo a alguien más.

**¡Felices fiestas pasadas y venideras! Wow, si que ha pasado tiempo ¿tres meses, casi cuatro? Mis mas sinceras disculpas, el trabajo me ha tenido absorta del mundo, no puedo prometer nada, sólo puedo decir que daré lo mejor de mí para darle continuación a esta historia.**

**Marati2011: También creo lo mismo, Nathalie es alguien que haría lo que fuera por los que aman, no por nada ayuda a Gabriel Agreste.**

**Sonrais777: Si, lo tuve muy presente por Gina. No sé, me daba más esa impresión. Te agradezco mucho poder usarlo, en tus historias él es increíble.**

**Sol: Muchas gracias, y espero que te siga gustando. También, te deseo lo mejor con lo de tu familia, ojalá que durante todo este tiempo de ausencia hayas podido solucionar aquellas dificultades. ¡Éxitos también a ti!**

**Malistrix: Y todavía sigo viva, aunque muy atrasada con la historia, ya sabes, la vida aparte de Fanfiction es difícil. Luka ya hizo aparición y claro que tu recomendación lo tendré para más adelante, aunque también le tengo algunas situaciones "interesantes" para el futuro. **

**Sagiramorpho: y espero dar futuras respuestas a tu intriga. Ojalá este capítulo te guste **

**RilaZou: Ha pasado mucho, no he muerto y sigo con ganas de traer más.**

**Dessirenya: Esa fue la razón por lo que lo hice. Cuando perdemos algo, es cuando nos damos cuenta de que lo apreciábamos, nos hace falta y deseamos recuperarlo. La vida real apesta, pero tiene sus cosas buenas como malas. Espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, no olviden seguir con ellos; ya saben, algún error de ortografía, narrativa, dudas, entre otras, no olviden decirlas, estoy aquí para leerles y responderles con mucho cariño.**

**Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titan.**


	9. Capitulo 8:Literatura e insinuaciones

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a Thomas Astruc.**

**La historia es un producto de mi cabecita sin fines de lucro. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Nota: El apellido de Claude fue tomado de Sonrais777, autorizado por ella para poder usarlo en esta historia. Los invito a leerla, escribe increíble. **

**CAPÍTULO 8: LITERATURA E INSINUACIONES.**

En medio de risas y juegos, por un momento Bridgette Dupain-Chen había sentido que su corazón pesaba menos. Los Coffaine, como buena familia anfitriona, los habían sorprendido con una cena deliciosa de mariscos, buenas canciones y anécdotas del mar.

La luna, como fiel compañera, había aparecido antes de que el ocaso terminara, y ahora, alzándose como faro en el oscuro cielo, llevo la mente de la joven a lo más profundo de su alma; sus coletas volaban con la suave brisa de verano y unos acordes le hicieron salir de su ensoñación.

-Veo que no eres la única que admira a la fiel compañera de la noche-comentó el musico acercándose a ella

-Si…-recogió unos rebeldes mechones y los puso tras su oreja-Que puedo decir, tan magnifica vista me ha llevado a los trágicos amores-dijo con voz casi susurrante

\- ¿Tragedia amorosa? -se atrevió a preguntar

-Romeo y Julieta, la historia me ha dejado un cierto sin sabor poético- rio, cubriendo levemente sus labios

-Shakespeare y sus tragedias, a todos nos deja… Pasmados. Veo que su trabajo fue uno simple-comentó al aire

\- ¿Simple? -preguntó con aire de juego

-Si, pienso que es más simple la conclusión de los amores no dados por peleas entre familias, que por haber sido dentro de la familia-

-Eso sonó raro… ¿algo de que pensar? -preguntó suspicaz

-Culpa a Sófocles, haber leído Edipo rey puede dejarte un poco loco… Como ocurrió con Edipo-lo ultimo lo dijo con lamentación, divagando en los hechos textuales de tal alegoría-Pero, me alegro de que sea un simple texto y no una realidad… Pero mi realidad puede escucharse un poco mejor-sus ojos se conectaron, un leve rubor cubrió el rostro de Bridgette y una sonrisa acompañó a Coffaine

-Quiero que escuches esto…-tomó su guitarra, unas suaves notas ulularon en medio de la suave noche. El corazón de la muchacha parecía correr una maratón sin su consentimiento, su boca estaba lista para decir unas palabras ante tal arte…

\- ¡Bridgette! -interrumpieron, cortando la sonata del joven enamorado-Tío Tom llamó, desea que vayamos de una vez a casa, ya le agradecí a la señora Anarka, es hora de irnos-Le Blanc parecía confundido con el ambiente, un cierto aire cortado acompañaba al par de jóvenes

-Luka… Muchas gracias por todo-una comprensiva mirada mitigó la vergüenza ajena, sentía sus manos temblar con cierta emoción

-Espero y tengamos otra oportunidad de encontrarnos… _Sol en el oriente…La luna enfermiza hoy podría morir_-declaró orgulloso dejándola confundida. Le Blanc, sólo miraba la situación sin entender nada

\- En otra ocasión nos veremos Luka-se despidió con voz relajada, partiendo al lado de Bridgette a sus respectivos destinos.

Entre tanto, la mente de la joven heroína parecía divagar en las tantas cosas que le rodeaban, los sucesos de la tarde parecían haberse perdido en alguna parte de su baúl mental; una canción en medio de un jardín de rosas era algo que su imaginación mostraba, el silencio nocturno y el fuerte brazo de Claude le daban la oportunidad de perderse por brevedad en su yo interior

-Ya llegamos Bri-la voz de su primo la hizo reaccionar. Su casa era iluminada en la parte superior-Descansa-un suave beso en la frente y la soltura de su brazo la despertó de su ensoñación

\- ¿No vas a pasar? -señaló el edificio

-Hoy no, ya es tarde, la abuela se preocupará más-concluyó despidiéndose con la mano mientras seguía su camino.

El subir las escaleras se hizo con pasos lentos y pausas, la compañía de Tikki en ese corto trayecto le alegraban el camino, extrañaba las palabras de su kwami, aunque sonara exagerado, el no poder comunicarse como era costumbre en su día a día era algo que dejaba un cierto hueco en el pecho. Ocultándose en su pequeña bolsa, Bridgette pudo hacer acto de presencia ante sus preocupados padres, sospechando, el comunicado de su primo al momento de dejarla en la puerta. Admitía, con todo descaro, pero con cierto arrepentimiento, el haberse distraído con su compañera de batallas había tomado más tiempo de lo esperado; le dolía mucho mentirles a sus amorosos padres, pero su intención ante los sabios diálogos de su amiga era calmarle los nervios que se le presentaban desde el día de su accidente.

-Lamento la demora, me distraje hablando por celular-se excuso tímida. Un aliento de alivio llenó los pulmones de los padres- ¿Me disculpan si voy a mi cuarto? Tengo un poco de sueño y ya comí donde los Coffaine-

-Esta bien mi pequeña, descansa, hay que reponer fuerzas para poder seguir adelante-apoyó su padre con una gran sonrisa

\- ¡Gracias! -se despidió alegre y con beso de mejilla a cada uno- ¡Buenas noches! -cerró la puerta con premura, no esperando lo que sucedería

-Hola Bridgette-la voz a sus espaldas le hizo gritar y tropezar con fuerza

\- ¿Chat Noir? -se vio incrédula ante esa imagen frente a ella

\- ¿¡Bridgette!? ¿estás bien? -la preocupada voz de su padre la alarmó

-Si papá, sólo resbalé con uno de mis tejidos-mintió nuevamente

\- ¿Segura? –

-Si, no te preocupes-

-Esta bien, si necesitas algo sólo llama-

-Ok papá, descansa-su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho, tal susto no se lo esperaba

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención…- una enguantada mano le fue ofrecida, la arrepentida mirada le sacó un suspiro cansino

-Despreocúpate, soy torpe de todas formas, pero procura para la próxima no ser exageradamente discreto, no vi ni tu presencia-tomó aquella mano para poder levantarse

-Lo siento, no quería alertar a tus padres de mi presencia, no sabría como explicarles el motivo de mi visita-sonrió nervioso

-Yo si quiero saber el motivo de tu visita… ¿Me esperaste mucho? -entrecerró los ojos y alzó una ceja

-No-mintió con descaro… Admitirle sus dos horas de guardia acomodado en sus colchas no era conveniente para su imagen-Sólo deseaba visitar a una ciudadana que ha despertado mi curiosidad gatuna ¿estuvo mal acaso? – Su lado racional alegaba que aquella pobre excusa no resultaría…

-Agradezco tu visita-…pero su otro lado le recordaba que hablaba con Bridgette, todo podía ser creído por ella si se daba una buena actuación

-Y bien ¿Cómo estuvo el día my princess? -dijo con galantería viendo pasearse hasta el siento más cercano

-Tú y tu coquetería innata ¿My princess? Vaya seudónimo tan común-

\- ¿Alguna idea? ¿acaso mi sobrenombre no es acorde a tu maravilloso ser? -dijo "indignado" sobreactuando un poco la ofensa

-El sol en el oriente… -repitió inconsciente

\- ¿Romeo y Julieta? No sabía de tales gustos literarios -los zafiros le miraron con curiosidad

\- ¿Romeo y Julieta? -se acomodó mirándolo

\- ¿Estoy equivocado? Esa palabra en especial se me hace de tal obra, hace poco la leí, así que daba por hecho que era de allí, aunque claro… Son millones de obras, que podrían usar tal referencia-se defendió el gatuno héroe ante el inexpresivo rostro de la joven

-Perdóname Chat Noir, pero podías recitar un poco de Romeo y Julieta, en esa parte del sol… Si es que la recuerdas-

_-… ¡Silencio! ¿qué ilumina desde aquella ventana las tinieblas?_

_¡Es Julieta, es el sol en el oriente!_

_Surge, esplendido sol, y con tus rayos_

_mata a la luna enferma y envidiosa,_

_porque tú, su doncella, eres más clara…-_

-A eso se refería Luka…-dijo sin reparos frente al orador, nuevamente su mente se sumergió en aquel dulce recuerdo, no notando la cara de molestia que se formó en aquel excéntrico minino que orgulloso de su buena memoria, recito aquella confesión romántica, siendo su ego destruido ante tal confesión

-Luka… ¿he de preocuparme? -trató de sonar lo más simple posible, su compañera tan sólo indagaba en su mente, sin reaccionar mucho ante la presencia de su visitante

-Es simple literatura, mi trabajo trata de tal dramaturgia, sus palabras las malinterprete, pero al escucharte, no cabe duda de que es sólo su forma de ayudar en medio de mi desespero-Chat Noir no sabia si reír o llorar, sólo deseaba salir de tal aprieto

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? Podría ofrecértela ¡ya ves! No soy tan malo en tales temas y he leído el libro de tu trabajo-se auto halagó, sacando una risilla a la muchacha de coletas

-Me encantaría recibir tu ayuda, aunque claro, me avergonzaría pedírtela cuando tengo otros dos compañeros que hacen parte de mi equipo ¿no te ofende aquello? –

\- ¿Ofender? Soy un héroe, ayudar a los parisinos es algo que hace parte de mi día a día-

-Bien… Señor héroe curioso que visita mi habitación en plena noche, ahora dame tu opinión, mis ideas están muy revueltas para dar forma a lo que tengo en mente ¿Qué podrías decir del tema? -expuso ella tomando asiento, una pluma y un cuaderno relucieron en sus manos

-Mmm… Yo diría que la devoción es algo notable en la historia, Romeo es alguien que expresa sus sentimientos hacia Julieta con notable sinceridad, el amor que le profesa es profundo y le devasta el saber que es su enemiga declarada, pero, el verla, le llena de esperanza para poder luchar y seguir adelante con ese amor sin importar los obstáculos…-

-Aunque su amor al inicio fue declarado a Rosalina, cuyo amor era enorme hasta el punto de sentirse morir por no hallarla suya, su amor no era correspondido, pero, hallándose en medio de la fiesta las palabras de Benvolio dieron resultado, aun siendo aquella tan hermosa hubo otra aun más hermosa… Julieta Capuleto, cuyo amor hacia Rosalina fue olvidado por completo-recitó la joven de coletas escribiendo

-Miauch… Eso me sonó un poco cruel… ¿Acaso un amor no correspondido ataca tu mente? -preguntó el joven entre suspicaz y juguetón

-Un poco… Diría yo-dijo ella sin expresión, esas simples palabras dichas con seriedad le dieron un poco de tacto en medio de su curiosidad

-Acaso… ¿Te gusta alguien? –sus palabras sonaron taciturnas y suaves

-No exactamente, diría que soy más bien como Romeo, profesando su amor a una persona que no correspondía al sentimiento, sintiéndome morir por sus desprecios, pero cuando no fue previsto llegó una persona desconocida, una Julieta que mandó al olvido a Rosalina y dando paso a un nuevo amor-explicó dando caso omiso al ceño fruncido del gatuno héroe

-Supongamos que tu eres Romeo, de seguro Rosalina hace representación a ese modelo Félix Agreste… ¿y Julieta? ¿Quién es? -sus palabras sonaron rudas, llamando la atención de la joven

-Chat Noir… ¿Me estas reclamando? -un fuerte rojo se presentó ante el claro rostro del joven, sus palabras habían salido de lo más profundo de si, que había olvidado por completo el tono de estas

\- ¡Claro que no! Sólo… ¡no sé! ¿curiosidad? -la frustración en su rostro no concordó con sus vanas explicaciones; la mirada inexpresiva de ella lo ponía incómodo. Un fuerte suspiro de su parte le hizo pasar saliva por su garganta, no había notado el momento en que su cercanía se hizo presente a pocos centímetros de él. Una suave sonrisa decoró su rostro

-No te preocupes Chat Noir, procurare que esta Julieta sea correspondida, sin olvidos ni prisas, la devoción será dada, pero no olvidaré valorar un poco más mi ser- un suave beso fue depositado en su mejilla

-Agradezco profundamente que hagas parte de mis amigos-el frio de su alejamiento hizo mella en su pecho, sus palabras salieron sin consentimiento alguno

\- ¿Quién es Julieta? -preguntó con suavidad

-Creo… que Luka Coffaine-su rostro no mostró sentimiento alguno, el semblante de Félix nuevamente se hizo presente incluso con el traje. Chat Noir no admitiría ni demostraría nada, pero verla directo a los ojos lo hizo sentir que ella sabia todo acerca de él

-Perdóname Bridgette, se está haciendo tarde y debes descansar, en otra ocasión te ayudaré gustoso… descansa-se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y a punto de salir por la ventana, su lado gatuno salió en medio de la tragedia

-Espero que Romeo y Julieta puedan llegar literalmente a su destino-los ojos neón hicieron burlesco a su confesión, la duda se vio presente en la aislada estancia. Tikki sabia que Bridgette necesitaba leer todo el libro para entender el peso de aquellas palabras deseosas

… **3 …**

La luna, cómplice de todas sus jugarretas nocturnas brilló con intensidad en la oscura habitación. Félix Agreste miraba con burla aquellos diálogos teatristas de tan afamada obra

-Romeo y Julieta duraron tan sólo simple tres días, muriendo ambos por amor… ¿quién dice que el amor de Romeo y Julieta muera sin que ellos perezcan en el acto? – los afilados ojos del Agreste menor provocaron un escalofrió en la espina dorsal del mágico ser. Apretando con ahínco el pedazo de camembert, sentía que la mala suerte que lo recorría deseaba estallar como una fuerte bomba sobre su portador ¿Qué tan cruel podía ser el destino, para que el amor de Romeo y Julieta tuviera una especie de segunda parte?

Ese estallido que se escuchó a lo lejos prendió la alarma a algo más complejo.

**Y esta vez, sin tanta demora, les he traído el capitulo 8 de esta historia, que aclaro, cuando comencé con ella el capitulo Félix no se había estrenado, así que continuare con mi idea inicial y con un Félix del PV.**

**¡Hora de las respuestas a sus comentarios! ~Una de mis partes favoritas :v ¡wuh! ~ **

**Manu: Es bueno saber de alguien que también comparte los mismos gustos míos con respecto a series, como aclaración, las historias que tengo sobre los teen titans fueron hechas en mis inicios de escritora, así que si los lees pueden que sean un poco confusos; no los he borrado o editado porque les tengo amor.**

**¿Amor entre Red X y Starfire?:Esta pareja es llamativa y buena, he leído fanfics sobre ellos, pero si te soy sincera, soy muy RobStar, imaginarme a Starfire con otro que no sea Robin se me hace un poco extraño. Es mi culpa en primer lugar por no abrirme abiertamente a los miles de opciones que nos regalan los diseñadores de DC, pero tu idea de hacer un ship sobre estos dos personajes es tentativo, pero para realizarlo como una relación corta y fugaz o que compensa a la trama, porque en verdad amo el RobStar, pero tu idea se me hace llamativa para más adelante.**

**Tengo ciertas ideas donde Félix, el primo de Adrien que aparece en la tercera temporada, tendrá lugar en un drama que más adelante, cuando termine esta historia, lo usaré.**

**El Félix X Marinette y El Adrien X Kagami son parejas que tendré en cuenta, como aclaro, tendré en cuenta más adelante. Por ahora quiero concentrarme en una sola historia para poder dar lugar después a algo más complejo.**

**En ese escenario en el que Marinette desea ayudar a Félix para superar la muerte de su padre y que esta termina enamorándose de él… No lo sé, lo pensaré para más adelante, aunque no puedo prometer nada. Aunque esta pareja sea una especie de MariChat sin máscaras, tendría que pensármelo seriamente. Lo mismo ocurre con el FeliBug, son ships de por sí nuevos, aunque la idea sobre el escenario de la historia se oye llamativo, mi lado fiel al MariChat y al Adrinette es algo duro de revocar, pero que podría tenerse en cuenta para futuras historias o escenarios interesantes.**

**No me siento lista para probar historias Felinette y Adrigami, pero como sigo diciendo, los tendré en cuenta a futuro. Esperare tus nuevos comentarios, todo es bienvenido. **

**Giby-Chan: Espero y no hayas esperado mucho como la ultima vez. Es un buen punto el que tienes, parte de mi idea a esta historia fue debido a esas palabras de Marinette, aunque con algunas opiniones pude idealizar de una forma más enredada esta historia, más adelante comprenderás el porque de tanto enredo. **

**Y si, he pensado en escribir algo con el Félix de la temporada 3, al principio (antes de que saliera el capitulo Félix) pensaba usar a Bridgette y Félix en la misma línea de tiempo, pero de una manera diferente. Ya tenia más o menos como realizarlo, pero por muchas circunstancias de la vida, dejé la idea en simplemente eso, una idea. Con tu comentario, pude acordarme de aquella loca historia y al consultarlo la idea original, se me prendió el foco, Por el momento no mencionaré nada de ese proyecto. Cuando termine o este a pocos pasos de terminar esta, podré dar a conocer lo planeado; Por ahora, quiero hacer todo con despacio, sin prisas y afanes. **

**Sonrais777: No es un halago, es una realidad. Tus historias inspiran, producen risa, drama y miles de emociones más, aunque odio mi escasez de tiempo, quisiera leerte en otro tipo de escenario que no fuera simplemente en fanfiction (todavía tengo anotado tu nombre de usuario de wattpad) sacaré el tiempo para leerte y disfrutar de aquellas creaciones que constantemente nos compartes.**

**Y si, se volverá una especie de masacre dramático que llevará tantas emociones a un colapso total, espero no demorarme mucho, lo que se viene me hará taladrarme mucho la cabeza.**

**Dessirenya: Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta nueva faceta de Chat Noir, sé que la historia va lenta, pero siempre aspiro a dejar hilos sueltos para después unirlos y hacer un desorden total de ideas escritas que presento para dar una especie de drama a la historia ¡amo a Chat Noir! Y esto provoca que pueda darle una especie de sazón a todo. **

**RilaZou: ¡después de tanto pude volver! Luka era alguien que no podía faltar, a Kagami no la he definido todavía en el escenario, lo mismo pasa con Chloe y Lila, estaba tan concentrada en Bridgette y Félix que olvide a esas tres personas; por eso amo los comentarios, ustedes siempre me recuerdan cosas o me inspiran a darle un jugoso desenlace a lo antes planeado. Y no te detengas, pregunta, yo siempre responderé, claro, hay ocasiones que con el siguiente capítulo se aclaran.**

**Satorichiva: Félix es una persona obstinada, que cree saberlo todo. Aceptar los sentimientos por alguien que le provocaba dolores de cabeza es algo inimaginable, como seres humanos el salir de nuestra zona de confort nos provoca un desnivel en nuestro sentir, al principio es difícil, pero poco a poco se acepta lo bueno y se desecha lo malo para dar paso a nuevas experiencias; así mismo pasó con Félix, dejar su zona de confort e ir descubriendo poco a poco algo nuevo de él.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo, espero haber respondido todas sus dudas. No olviden que yo siempre los leo y me encanta saber de ustedes. Si tengo errores ortográficos, de puntuación, desarrollo u otras cosas, no duden en decirlas, yo siempre las responderé. **

**Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titan. **


End file.
